Kings
by Bullet2tm
Summary: AU. There are three major gangs in Konoha. The Akatsuki, The Sabaku, and The Snakes. Orochimaru breaks the pact between them. As revenge Gaara takes away the beautiful Sakura, but,will he be able to kill beauty in place of revenge? Or will he fall in love
1. The Families

A/N: Hi there. I've been wanting to make a GaaraxSakura fic for ages, being that this is my first Naruto fic. But I've been watching all the episodes intently and am now up to the latest ones. YAY! So I hope you like it. It is set in an Alternate Universe. Therefore, their personalities may differ a little, but not much. However, their ambitions are also different, since it is AU, and in the 'gang' world. For example, Orochimaru is not immortal and seeks other bodies, Pain, the leader of Akatsuki is not after Jinchuuriki, and does not have six different bodies, etc. So if you're not up for that, please don't read this.

Also I don't own Naruto.

* * *

**Kings**

**Chapter 1: The Families**

Three men gathered at a table, in the back of a rundown restaurant. Three men stood behind each one, each glaring at the other. It was a very tight knit and delicate meeting, as if each word they spoke would or could cause a war.

They were sitting around a square table, chatting quietly amongst themselves. One of them had short red spikey hair, with black eye liner around his eyes. His name was Gaara. The second had short brown hair, his name was Pain. The third had long black hair, and reminded people of a snake. His name was Orochimaru. His voice, eyes and expressions were sneaky and filled with malice. Behind Gaara stood a blonde haired man, his name was Naruto. You could tell by looking at him that he was usually light hearted, but at the moment, he was dead serious and had no problem showing this to the other men standing behind their leaders. Behind Pain stood a woman with unnatural blue hair, her name was Konan. She held a single oragami flower in her hand, and glared at both men. And finally the man behind Orochimaru, was Sasuke. He had black hair, with bits of hair spiking up at the back. People had always thought that matched his personality, as his hair symbolised a fire. He often sounded spoilt, almost, and quick to snap at people.

"What is the point of this meeting?" asked Pain suddenly, causing a silence.

Orochimaru shrugged, smiling almost in a sick twisted way.

Gaara looked at him and narrowed his eyes.

"Do you have a problem? _Orochimaru_," he said with a derisive tone.

Orochimaru smirked, but said nothing.

The way these three families worked was intricate and complicated at times. But to simplify it, they were three families. Of course not all of them were related in each 'family', but, they treated each other as so. They were gangs. Each gang participated in illegal activities. Gaara's gang, called the Sabaku, was originated in family only, but then branched out as new acquaintances and bonds were made. They did what was necessary to preserve their 'turf'. Their main illegal activity is murder. Pain's gang, called the Akatsuki, was created by Madara Uchiha originally (but disappeared), but soon gained other acquaintances, even a family member along the way. All people who had the same goals, and had the same ruthlessness and the need to kill. Their main illegal activities are murder, drug trafficking and weapons dealing. Orochimaru's gang, called the Snakes, originated by Orochimaru gaining power over the medical world. He was a genius, but, decided he wanted to experiment on living beings - animals, humans, what ever he could get his hands on. He then gained acquaintances and people who had the same goals as him. He took in Sasuke Uchiha, after being left for dead in a forest, with a girl.

Things had run smoothly so far and each gang had kept to their territory, due to a truce and agreement they had between the three. There was also 'history' that had occurred between Orochimaru's gang and Pain's, mainly to do with the two brothers. Sasuke Uchiha, and Itachi Uchiha. Itachi was part of Pain's family. It was at this time that Orochimaru learned of Sasuke's past with Itachi, and the reason why he was left for dead with the pink haired girl. There had always been bad blood between Pain and Orochimaru since that time.

Gaara, however, had always been feared by both. He was blood thirsty, and even scared Orochimaru to a point. But they all had their scary traits, which is why the three gangs were feared throughout the humble city of Konoha.

Konoha had grown over the years and had now become a major city in Japan. Its city lights never dulled, and people still bustled around the town at the early hours of the morning.

Gaara suddenly narrowed his eyes at the two others.

"You know boy...I could rip the tongue from your head. But then again you could snap my neck," said Orochimaru. His voice sent shivers up Naruto's spine.

This controversial and contradictive comment put everyone on edge, and the three right hand men/women readied themselves in case things got out of hand, which could often happen, which is why they chose this location for their meeting. They always chose somewhere different, and a run down place that no one cared about or visited much.

Gaara narrowed his eyes.

Orochimaru chuckled.

"Why would I? When our families are at our peaks?" asked Orochimaru. "But...it would be interesting to see the outcome."

It was Pain's turn to narrow his eyes.

Orochimaru then arose, and nodded at Sasuke who nodded back.

"Where are you going?" asked Gaara, looking at the table, rather than at the person about to leave the room.

"Boy, there is nothing to talk about," he said, slyly.

Gaara narrowed his eyes.

"Your people have been seen killing mine...and Pain's. You killed my friend for fucksake!" yelled Gaara, standing up, which took everything over the edge. Konan, Naruto and Sasuke pulled out their handguns and pointed them at each other.

It was easy to see that if they shot, everyone would die.

Orochimaru simply cackled wickedly and side looked to Gaara, leaning down behind him, close to his ear.

"She was weak, Gaara-san," he whispered, and walked off.

Gaara began to shake, but Naruto put a hand on his shoulder, calming him a little.

They left the room.

Pain looked to Gaara.

"It begins," he said, before getting up; Konan at his heel immediately, after lowering her weapon.

Gaara looked at the opposite wall emotionlessly, going back to his normal demeanor.

"We'll get him," said Naruto, narrowing his eye at the outcome playing in his head.

Gaara didn't answer for a moment.

"We will have to go through with our plan to get revenge. He has flipped the order. The truce. And he will pay," said Gaara stoically.

* * *

It was early morning. Sakura awoke with a startle. The boys were up she could tell. It had been ten years, since she was found next to Sasuke in some forest. To this day she still didn't understand fully what happened. She was only eight years old.

Sakura stretched and pulled off her silky covers. That was the thing about living with a gang. They were rich, and endowed the house as so.

Her slender legs flipped over the bed side slowly, and made her way to a luxurious ensuite. She looked at herself in the mirror, and didn't like what she saw. However, the men in the house would severely disagree. When they had found her she was a child, but she had grown into a woman. A beautiful, curvaceous one at that. The gang treated her with respect, and Orochimaru could see that the men looked to her for advice, plus, she cooked for them. After having a stressful day at 'work', she would always be there to calm them down. Her mere presence was enough for them, even for Orochimaru.

Sakura took a quick shower, got dressed into a denim mini skirt, a pink tank top and black sandals. She brushed her hair quickly. Her room was situated on the top floor of the two story mansion. It was an older looking house, making it feel like a castle. Downstairs was a lab and weapons room in the basement. She never went down there.

The second floor was where most of their rooms were. Sasuke's was next to hers.

"Morning," he said, sidling up to her quietly.

Sakura jumped, but smiled when she realised who it was.

"Morning, Sasuke-kun," she said, smiling.

He merely 'hn'd', and marched off.

Sakura liked him. Very much. But she knew he didn't have those feelings for her. But she didn't push it.

"How did the meeting go last night?" she asked after him.

"Don't ask," he said distantly, as he disappeared down the stairs.

Sakura shrugged to herself and followed him. It wasn't very late in the day, so she knew that the others wouldn't be up. Sasuke always just seemed to want to get up early everyday to train his martial art skills. There was an agenda there. Everyone knew that was why he had stayed.

She made her way to the large kitchen quickly and began to make bacon, eggs and pancakes.

Everyone was at the table. Orochimaru at the head, Sasuke next to him, Sakura opposite, then next to Sasuke sat Jirobu, then opposite (next to Sakura) was Kidomaru, then next to him was Kimimaro, opposite was Sakon, then next to him was Tayuya. But one person was missing. Kabuto Yakushi.

"This is delicious, Sakura-chan," exclaimed Tayuya, winking at her.

Sakura smiled. Tayuya was one of the only girls in the gang, so Sakura had bonded with her over the years.

Jirobu ate almost everything in sight. Even stealing some of Sakon's left over bacon. Sakon narrowed his eyes at Jirobu, and pulled out his handgun.

"Put it down NOW you fatso!" yelled Sakon.

Jirobu almost whimpered.

"Just one??" he whined.

Sakon cocked the gun and continued staring dangerously at his friend.

Jirobu sighed and gave in, putting the bacon back onto his plate.

Sakura smiled at them.

"Don't worry Jirobu, there is more in the kitchen," she said, getting up, after eating and walking into the kitchen.

Jirobu's expression changed from sad to ecstatic.

"Thank you Sakura-chan, you are the greatest. And your cooking is the best EVER!" he yelled after her; standing up.

Sasuke yanked on Jirobu's arm, causing him to fall into his seat. Jirobu looked to Sasuke and almost snarled.

"Pig, sit. Its inpolite to yell across the room while everyone is eating," Sasuke said, not taking his eyes off his last egg, as he sliced it in half.

Soon Sakura came back over with another plate of bacon.

Jirobu's eyes watered.

* * *

After the mornings breakfast, and various activities in the lab - mainly Kabuto and Orochimaru - they were off on a mission for Orochimaru. Sakura was going with them. They always dropped her off every Monday in town to go shopping, and just chill out with Tayuya. She had asked if the guys would like to come, but they refused, awkwardly.

Sakura pulled Tayuya into a store. It was upper class, she could tell by the dresses displayed at the front.

"Don't worry, I only wanted to look for some accessories in here. Apparently there's a really nice necklace and earring compilation in here," said Sakura happily.

Tayuya wasn't really into this thing, but Sakura insisted she come with another girl. Well it was only once a week, so it wouldn't hurt.

"Alright, but hurry up," said Tayuya. "Lets get something to eat after this."

Tayuya watched Sakura happily look around the shop. She was often jealous of Sakura at the attention she always got from men, particularly Sasuke, and how she knew deep down that Sakura was very beautiful. But Tayuya wasn't without her womanly qualities either.

...

...

...

"Right," exclaimed Naruto. "Lets go."

Gaara's brother Kankuro, his sister Temari, Naruto and another man with long black hair named Neji sat in the back of a black van, ready to pile out. Naruto put on a mask. It was broad daylight, but this was their only chance. Kiba, who had two red tattoos on his face sat at the drivers seat.

"Naruto," said Kiba, turning around. "Don't mess this up, Gaara will go ape. And...we don't want that do we?"

Naruto narrowed his bright blue retinas and almost growled.

"Shut the hell up, Kiba!" he exclaimed.

"Shh!" exclaimed Neji. "Now, remember what to do?"

The rest nodded.

...

...

...

Sakura had picked out what she wanted and paid for it in cash. Orochimaru had given her 1000 cash for making such a good breakfast. She giggled at the thought, but then her thoughts went to Sasuke. _Would he like these on me?_ she thought. _But since when did he ever show emotion anyway? I hate guys like that...and yet...I can't stop thinking about him._

She walked out of the store, still thinking about Sasuke. As her thoughts consumed her, she had no way of seeing what was about to happen. She was so deep in her thoughts that the cloth soaked with chloroform against her mouth and nose was the last thing she saw. She heard faint yells, and Tayuya also falling victim to the chloroform as soon as she came out of the store. But blackness surrounded her.

* * *

Sakura could hear voices. Was she dreaming?

_"So...it went to plan?"_

_"Yeah."_

_"Put her in the basement."_

_"Are...you gonna kill __her Gaara?"_

_"Hn. We'll see."_

Fear gripped her. But then again, so did the darkness.

...

...

...

Finally Sakura awoke. Pain surged through her body, down toward her wrists and ankles. She realised her right cheek was resting against the cement floor she was on. It was so cold. Footsteps were heard on the floor above. Sakura rolled onto her back. Her hands were tied behind her back, she realised, and her ankles as well. Suddenly a door banged open, and some stairs creaked a couple of metres away.

_What the fuck happened? Why am I here? Are they going to kill me? What do they want from me?_

All these questions came to her mind, when suddenly a man was standing above her.

"Hn. So you're awake," he said. Sakura took notice of the man's appearance. He wore a black suit, with a black tie, white shirt and black suede shoes. His hair was long and black, and his eyes depicted lavendar.

* * *

A/N: _Well that's it for now. I hope you like the first chapter. Tell me what needs improving, or just plain review please. I KNOW that the characters, particularly of the Sound Four are out of character. But that is what happens when its an AU story. Please review._

_Bullet_


	2. Kidnapped

**A/N:** _Here is the next chapter. I hope you all like it. Thanks for all the reviews, please keep them up. I love to hear what you think._

**

* * *

**

Chapter 2: Kidnapped

He walked down the halls, humming softly. The sound of his shoes on the polished wooden floor boards made an echoing sound in the silence. Everyone was downstairs.

He began to bob his head up and down, side to side at the song playing in his head. His blonde hair bounced. His black suit, however, didn't match the picture, but, that was Naruto for you. Why was he so happy for?

_This is for you, Hinata._

He stopped as a figure stood outside the end of the hallway. Naruto looked up. The halls were silent.

"She's awake," said Naruto suddenly.

The dark figure at the end 'hn'd', and walked into a large oak door at the end. It was his office. The mansion was elegant, and judging from the walls, floors and doors, one could tell that it was made long ago. But everything was endowed with taste, with and red and black color all around the place. Those were the family's favourite colors.

Naruto followed his superior and walked through the archway to the office.

"Gaara...are you going to do it?" asked Naruto, anticipation in his voice.

Gaara sat in a large black leather chair, and place his elbows on top of the redwood desk. It was large, but simple. Some papers were astray and an expensive laptop sat atop of it to the left of Gaara.

"Lets see what she has to tell us about Orochimaru," said Gaara darkly, not looking up at his long time best friend. "Tell Neji to bring her here."

Naruto nodded.

...

...

...

Sasuke kicked open the large wooden door to the front of the mansion, Tayuya in his arms, as he ran inside. She was still unconscious. Jirobu, Kidomaru, Kimimaro and Sakon were right behind him, as angry as hell.

Suddenly Kabuto walked quickly over to them wondering what the hell was going on. He was about to say something, but Sasuke beat him to it.

"They took her!" he yelled, but continued to the lounge room where a 75 inch television stood at the back, with various video game consoles, movies, etc were sitting. Sasuke laid Tayuya on the bed, and then turned to Kabuto visciously.

"They took her, and I'm pissed off!" yelled Sasuke.

This seemed to fire everyone up, as they all started yelling their thoughts to Kabuto. Suddenly Orochimaru walked into the room, and everyone fell silent. However he had heard what went on and wasn't very happy either.

He turned and snarled at Sasuke.

"What happened?" asked Orochimaru, his eyes full of accusation.

Jirobu then spoke up, his large body shaking in anger.

"They took her!" he exclaimed.

"Who?! You imbecile!" snarled Orochimaru, snapping his gaze to Jirobu.

"W-we don't know. They were..." began Sakon, from behind Jirobu.

Orochimaru suddenly looked to Sakon, and the next minute, a katana was pulled out and plunged into Sakon's right shoulder against the nearest wall, with Orochimaru at the end, holding the katana. His eyes sparkled with malice and anger.

"What do you mean you don't know?" he hissed, towering over Sakon, who screamed in pain as the katana twisted. "It was probably the Sabaku's, since we killed Naruto's precious Hinata."

The others gasped with realisation. Orochimaru pulled the katana out of the shoulder of Sakon.

"Kabuto, tend to his wound," said Orochimaru who turned away from them all and looked to Tayuya. "And wake her up. I want her back...NOW!"

* * *

Sakura's realisation of the situation hit her like a bomb shell. _Am I going to die?_ she thought.

Neji grabbed her arm roughly and sat her up against the wall so she was facing him. He also wore a black ear piece. A communications device.

Neji suddenly stopped looking at her and held a finger to his ear.

"Hn," he said, before looking at her once more, and grabbed her by the arm roughly.

"No! Please, let me go!" she exclaimed, but she was helpless and she knew it.

She was forced into his arms as he carried her upstairs.

...

...

...

Sakura didn't want to admit that she had been captured. _This is all just a dream, I'll wake up in a minute. I know I will_, she thought. But she never woke up. Because she was already awake, and soon she was going to meet her doom, she could feel it.

She caught a glimpse of blonde hair, as she was dropped to the floor of some sort of office. She 'oofed' as her body hit the floor, and then pain again reached her nerves. She felt so cold, and bare. Being that she was still wearing just her mini skirt and a small tank top that showed her naval.

Sakura was afraid to look up. She knew someone was watching her.

"Your name is Sakura...isn't it?" asked a cold voice, as Sakura heard the door close behind her. Neji had left.

She didn't speak. She didn't look. She just laid there, just thinking that if she looked up she would die. She had never actually thought about the dangers of living with a gang. But now they were reality.

"Look at me," said the cold, emotionless voice above her. The figure walked around a desk and now she opened her eyes and saw two seude shoes in front of her face.

Sakura finally had the courage to look up and saw two jade eyes staring at her. Eyeliner surrounded them, and red locks covered his head. But his face was the coldest she had ever seen. Yes, she was in the clutches of a killer. All she had was fear and hate for this man. She narrowed her eyes at him, and looked away.

Gaara leaned down and grabbed her chin with his index finger and thumb, forcing her face to look at him.

"Your name is Sakura..._isn't it?_" he repeated.

She gasped, but all she could do was stare into his determined jade irises. Then slowly after a short while. Gaara let her go, and walked over to a chair next to the door and just stared at her.

Sakura didn't know what to do. Would they try to get her back?

_Of course they would,_ she thought. _I won't be here long, I know they'll figure it out. They'll come for me._

This gave Sakura a little more courage. She turned to Gaara and narrowed her eyes in anger.

"What do you want from me?" she asked.

Gaara didn't answer for a moment, and simply sighed.

"Do you know that your gang killed one of ours?" he asked, off handedly.

Sakura looked away. _No...there would have been a good reason, I know there would have been._

"Look, if you're going to kill me do it. I'm sick of looking at you. You make me sick!" she exclaimed angrily, and then curled up in a ball again, not wanting to deal with anything.

Gaara didn't say anything, but just stared at her. Her remark startled him, but, that didn't stop him from realising her beauty, that was for sure. Her skin was smooth, her legs were long and slender, and her body overall, was very curvaceous, and he couldn't stop staring at it. Plus the fact that she wasn't wearing a whole lot.

_But she has to die...doesn't she?_ he thought. He walked out, shutting and bolting the door behind him.

Eleven men and women stood outside the door, waiting for Gaara's decision on what was going to happen next. Gaara walked out sighed.

Naruto was the first to speak.

"Well?" he asked.

Temari walked by and folded her arms on her chest.

"Gaara. What was the whole point of capturing her? They're going to know it was us...they'll come for her," said Temari, cautioning him.

Gaara snapped his cold eyes toward hers and narrowed his eyes.

"Then let them come," said Gaara, and walked by toward the other end of the hallway.

The others watched as he walked away, and they all let out a breath, they had all been holding.

Shikamaru shook his head.

"I told Gaara to think about it before letting you guys do that, but, he didn't listen. It wasn't methodical. Nor was it thought through properly. And now with the aftermath of the possibility that the Snakes will attack our turf," said Shikamaru, who was leaning against the wall, boredly. "This is such a drag."

"Damn it Shikimaru! You think EVERYTHING is a drag!" exclaimed Temari, knocking him on the head with her fist.

"Ow!" exclaimed Shikamaru, rubbing the side of his head, and narrowing his eyes at the blond woman.

Kankuro walked over to the others, but he wasn't in a playful mood like always. He was serious. They all leaned against the two walls that surrounded the door to the office. There were three girls present, and they didn't know what to do, they were just trying to be there for their friends.

Naruto was also very serious. He looked to Kankuro.

"I wish that there was something that I could do to right what they have done to us!" exclaimed Naruto, putting his fist in the air.

The others listened intently, even Gaara was listening from around the corner of the hall, without them knowing. He hated asking people anything, he hated talking full stop sometimes. Emotions were not his thing at all. This was what he always did when he wanted to find out other peoples feelings, without letting them know that he cared.

The others went solemn. The girls even began to shed tears, as if they hadn't yet talked or mourned for their lost friend.

"That girl in there is our revenge!" he yelled, pointing to the door to the office.

Some gasped, not believing what Naruto was suggesting. But Naruto's expression changed from anger, to almost guilt.

"But...I could never do what they have done. Because an eye for an eye, is just lowering ourselves to their level. And she looks so innocent. I bet she isn't even involved with their evil doings," said Naruto, sighing softly, and looking to the floor with sadness. "And it will never bring her back."

The others nodded in agreement.

"What do you think Gaara will do?" asked Choji, who was of course, chomping on some potato chips, which he refused to share with ANYONE.

"Who knows? The guy is like a mute sometimes. I can't read him at all!" exclaimed Kankuro, who patted Naruto on the shoulder. "And he's my _brother_!"

Kankuro began to lighten up again, a little, which in turn up lifted everyone elses demeanor.

Back inside the office, Sakura picked herself up, barely, due to the restraints on her. She laid her back against the chair that Gaara had previously been sitting on. Her stomach groaned, and she could feel the acids eating away at it. She could hear voices outside, but, didn't take notice of what they were saying. She was too preoccupied.

...

...

...

After Choji, Shikamaru and Temari left to go get some dinner, Kankuro, Neji, Ino, TenTen, Kiba, Lee and Shino left to go training. Though Ino left to just watch them. She wasn't exactly the fighting type. Then all that was left was Naruto, who contemplated talking to Sakura.

He turned to the door frame and put his hand on the handle. Finally he got the courage to turn the knob. As he walked in he noticed the rays of light that bounced off various objects. None of it however, reached the petite form of Sakura. He loosened his orange tie and looked at the girl

She glared at him, but didn't speak. Who wouldn't glare at one of the men who was responsible for this mess?

"I want to tell you something...Sakura is it?" he asked.

Sakura didn't speak. She did however notice three scars on each cheek, making them look like whiskers almost. His blonde spikey hair stood out, but she didn't say anything. She wanted to go home. But finally she nodded at the guy. He had broad shoulders, and stood definitely taller than herself, but he didn't intimidate her at all. In fact he looked almost goofy.

"I expected you to be one of them. I expected that you would make me feel like I would want to kill you. But I feel nothing," said Naruto.

Sakura sighed.

"You're part of the Sabuku aren't you?" said Sakura suddenly out of the blue.

Naruto nodded.

"Can you at least take my feet binds off?" she asked quietly.

Naruto hesitated, but decided it wouldn't hurt. As he leaned over to her feet she sighed. She contemplated kicking him so she could escape, but she wouldn't be able to fend off the rest. She simply observed him. She could see the blonds guns hanging out from his suit jacket on his chest. They looked custom made too.

_Bloody gangs...did we really kill someone?_ she thought. _I've never really thought about it from the other sides point of view. if it happened to me, I guess I would want revenge too._

Sakura shook her head of the nonsense she was thinking, which earned an odd expression from Naruto when he'd finished untying the ropes.

"Gaara will be in soon," said Naruto, before walking out and locking and bolting the door again.

* * *

Gaara had heard everything the others had said, including Naruto, when they were in the hall. Naruto was right, and so he made his decision right then and there. He would keep her around for a while, and see if he could get valuable information from the girl so they could infiltrate The Snake's mansion soon.

He listened to the others talk, and finally they all left, except Naruto it seemed. A few minutes later he saw Naruto close the door after being inside, to the office and thats when he decided to walk toward him. He had to deal with this now, and tell her what was going to happen from now on. She would be here for a while, until he decided to give her back.

"Gaara!" exclaimed Naruto, smiling.

Gaara even managed a small half smile to his friend, before walking to the office door. He then said, without looking at Naruto.

"Get Ino to make some dinner for the girl," said Gaara, before unlocking the door and entering.

Naruto nodded, and smiled as he left. _So, he's decided not to kill her,_ he thought.

...

...

...

Sakura remained calm for now. She knew that they would come for her. She was curious to see what type of people they were from another gang. Were they really cut throat killers as Orochimaru was always telling her? Or were they normal?

* * *

Orochimaru held the katana to Tayuya's throat.

"Speak. What the fuck happened?" he yelled.

The others were waiting to hear as well.

Tayuya realised the situation immediately as consciousness came back and the drowsiness left her immediately.

"S-she's gone?" she exclaimed, sitting up immediately.

"Yes you half-wit, answer the damn question," snapped Sasuke, almost snarling.

Tayuya had to think.

"She was buying something in the jewellery store, and as we were walking out, they were waiting and stuffed chloroform up our noses, I didn't see their identities, but, I heard one of them talk. It sounded like that blonde haired idiot to me," said Tayuya.

Orochimaru smirked evilly, turning from the rest of them.

"So! It is them. Get ready to attack their mansion in town. I want her back here..." said Orochimaru, who trailed off in thought. A disturbed, realisation hit his lips, as they curled, almost sensually.

_We can hit two birds with one stone, get Sakura-san back...and KILL Gaara,_ he thought. _And all those other idiots he calls gangsters. _

**

* * *

**

**A/N: **_Please read and review. Thanks again for the reviews. _


	3. Yours or Mine?

**A/N: **_Thanks again for the reviews. I appreciate your comments. Now, enjoy!_

**Chapter 3: Mine or Yours?**

* * *

Sakura sat at a long table. The food that was set on the top of it was amazing. There was so much of it. Apparently the girls had made the food, from what she overheard. No one was bothering with her at the moment. Their conversations were animated, and the room was full of talk.

To her surprise they had untied all her binds. Did they not think that she'd try to escape? Obviously they were confident enough. She observed everyone. The blonde headed boy with blue eyes was the most animated. And many of them seemed to find joy in hitting him on the head. They were all so...human. Orochimaru had told her that every other gang was a killer, and they had no hearts. But what she was seeing now was the opposite of that. Did Orochimaru lie to her? Decieve her? No. He wouldn't do that. He was probably just trying to protect her.

Sakura looked around the room she was in now. It was a vast hall. It was an older sort of house. Some of the windows were stained glass pictures, and the furnishings were expensive, but with an old taste. Even the table they were sitting at looked to be a hundred year old oak masterpiece. No one was looking at her though. She would have thought that her being a prisoner, they would be watching her every move. But then she looked straight down the table to find two jade eyes looking right at her. They were piercing into her being...like razor blades. They narrowed, but then he turned away. What was that look?

_It wasn't malice...or hate. It was...**inquisitive**?_

Sakura continued to look at him. He was quite attractive, for a gang boss that is. No she would not think about him like that. What would Sasuke think?

_Oh Sasuke...would he even care that she was gone?_ she thought.

* * *

Orochimaru was in his lab. Kabuto beside him. They were both clad in white jackets. They were scientists. That is exactly what they were. Well, evil scientists. Their subjects weren't exactly allowed to be tested on, but did they care? It was in the name of SCIENCE after all, and nothing would stop them doing their work.

In the background a human body squirmed, from another scientists formula he had inserted into his skin. Orochimaru turned.

"Hmm, this will not work. They all reject them. Every single subject!" exclaimed Orochimaru. "Is he dead?"

The other scientist nodded. Orochimaru smirked.

"Let me take a sample of that formula you have there. I have a great need for this. We'll use these in our guns. They will kill instantly," said Orochimaru.

Kabuto agreed, and patted the scientist on the back.

"Good work!" he said, using his index finger to push up his glasses.

The scientist frowned. He hadn't meant to make the formula to kill. It was meant to change the human into...a snake. Suddenly the P.A. sounded. It was Sasuke.

"Orochimaru-san. We're ready," said Sasuke.

Orochimaru nodded and walked over to the intercom.

"Good. I'm sending up some new bullets. I'll trust that you'll use them well. Take everyone and destroy their mansion," said Orochimaru, in his sly voice, as he licked his lips with almost pleasure at imagining their deaths. "Bring Sakura-chan back to me."

Sasuke nodded.

"Hai," he said from the other side.

Orochimaru grinned evilly at Kabuto.

"It's beginning. All we have to do next is wipe out the Akatsuki's," said Orochimaru, who then began to continue mixing two liquids together.

He had blamed Tayuya for what had happened, but really, he had a feeling it would. He had been angry and annoyed at first, but the longer he thought about it, the more he wanted to thank her. Because it gave him the opportunity he had been waiting for.

...

...

...

Sasuke left from the intercom and clenched his fists. Ever since Sakura had been captured, he couldn't stop thinking about her. Why? He'd never thought of her that way...she was annoying. But what was more annoying was the fact that all their gang loved Sakura. He hated the way they looked at her. It made him seeth with anger. Was it because he liked her? No. The only thing fueling his anger at the moment was the fact that the Sabaku's had taken her, and that was it. He knew there was something more deep down in his heart, but he didn't want to think about it.

He walked into the preparation room, with all the weapons. The others were there, and they looked pumped. Some of them were talking about how they'd rip every limb from Gaara. Others were just sparring.

"Get ready," said Sasuke, solemnly. "We're leaving in ten."

Sakon and Jirobu nodded. Sakon's shoulder was in a bandage now, but it looked as though he wasn't hurt at all.

Tayuya was still in a reverie. Blaming herself for what happened. Even though Orochimaru and Sasuke made out that it WAS her fault, it wasn't. And everyone knew that. No one would have or could have known what was going to happen. The wooden door opened to reveal Kabuto, in all his creepy glory. His silver hair, and glasses fit his picture perfectly. He smirked, as he held a bag in his hand.

"Here. Everyone load their guns with these bullets. They're made for standard nine millimetre handguns only," he said, placing it on the bench.

Slowly everyone reached for the magazines inside the bag and did as they were told.

Sasuke was suspicious and narrowed his eyes at Kabuto. He'd never really liked the guy. Hell, he'd never really _liked _anyone. But this guy was at the VERY bottom of his list. Even more so than Tayuya after he'd found out about what happened to _his_ Sakura-chan.

Kabuto saw Sasuke's suspicion, and turned to him, smiling sweetly.

"A gift from Orochimaru. He expects results," said Kabuto, then walked out of the room.

Sasuke once again clenched his fists, and was so tempted to punch that guy's lights out. He'd only done it once before, but he wanted to do it over and over again at times.

Kimimaro glided over to Sasuke. He was significantly taller than him. He had cancer a while back, but, Orochimaru had suppressed the cancer, but it was only temporary. He put a hand on Sasuke's shoulder. Those two were the closest Sasuke's ever been to having a friendship.

Sasuke turned to him and nodded. It was their way of saying, 'lets kick some ass'.

"Lets go!" said Sasuke.

They walked out the door, some of them arguing about who was driving.

* * *

Sakura was so full. Everything was so delicious. Most of the gang had left to their own quarters. Only the girls, Gaara and Naruto were left. Naruto was talking excitedly to Gaara whom was rubbing his temples. The girls, Temari, TenTen and Ino were looking over to Sakura. Unsure of whether to talk to her. Temari took action and slid over to Sakura.

She looked up, after watching Naruto and Gaara.

"You're Sakura aren't you?" asked Temari, a little wary. "My name is Temari. You're going to be here a while, so you might as well know our names."

The girl temari was very direct, and confident to be sure. She had blonde hair with four distinct pony tails shaping her hair. She was a pretty girl. Temari pointed to Tenten.

"This is Tenten. She specialises in weapons. She's also going out with Neji. You know, the one with the purple eyes," said Temari, smiling slightly.

Sakura nodded and smiled, but only a little. She was still sure that she would be rescued soon.

Temari then pointed to Ino, who had a weird look on her face. She had long blonde hair, and kept giving Gaara odd looks, but Gaara wasn't really paying attention.

"This is Ino," said Temari, rolling her eyes at the way she was acting. "Ino! He's not interested okay!"

Ino shot a look at Temari and then looked to Sakura, and smiled, almost forcedly.

"Hi," she said boredly.

Ino had seen the way Gaara had been looking at Sakura earlier, and she didn't like it one bit. Gaara was _hers. _How could he look at another woman? But Temari knew how Ino felt about Gaara, so she had to always remind Ino that he wasn't interested and to stop fanticising, but it didn't really work. Ino knew that Sakura was the victim and that she was probably a very nice girl. But, the rivalry and jealousy she felt at the moment didn't make her think clearly. Ino walked off, and sat next to Gaara.

Tenten looked to Sakura.

"So Sakura...what do you think of our home?" she asked, curiously.

Sakura sighed.

"Its beautiful. Nothing like ours back home. Its...older," she said, finally deciding she might as well get along with them while she was here, which wasn't going to be very long she hoped.

_Why are they being so nice to me?_ she thought. _I'm from the Snakes. They should hate and fear me...shouldn't they? This is all wrong, its not how I imagined it. I hope they come soon, so I don't get to like these people..._

Sakura was brought out of her reverie, with Temari's bossy voice, as Shikamaru walked by.

"What are _you_ doing mister?" she asked, demandingly.

Shikamaru had dark hair, which stuck up in a pony tail. He sighed, hoping to walk by unnoticed.

"Well...I..." he began.

"I don't want to here it Shika!" she almost yelled. "You're trying to sneak snacks to Choji aren't you?"

Shikamaru sighed, and lowered his head in defeat. _Women..._ he thought. But he was _hers_, so he had to do what she told him. He walked off, back to where ever he was before, and Temari smiled in victory.

Sakura was beginning to understand the inner workings of these complex relationships of the opposing gang. She almost giggled at how Temari was so demanding, and controlling, and at how Shikamaru was whipped by her.

...

...

...

An hour went by talking to the two girls. Sakura had decided that they were good people, and even made her laugh a lot. She had decided to begin cooking with the girls in the morning for breakfast. Its what she loved doing after all. The two girls said good night, and it was only Gaara and Naruto left now. Ino had been told to leave, because she was annoying Gaara.

She decided to walk over to them.

"W-will I be going back to that office now?" she asked, when Naruto had finished telling Gaara a joke, in which Gaara did not laugh.

Gaara looked up at her. Jade meeting jade. He told Naruto to leave, which Naruto abliged. Finally Gaara decided to speak.

"I trust you know that you'll be staying here a while," he said.

Sakura narrowed her eyes.

"They'll come for me, and you'll wish that you'd never been born," said Sakura in a vicious tone.

Gaara was surprised. He had looked over at her earlier and she looked happy; she acted so vicious to him. But he supposed that would be expected. He was the captor after all.

Sakura knew that those girls didn't do much in the way of the gang, in regards to killing, so she knew they were good. But this Gaara. He may look attractive and sexy and those red locks and jade eyes were traumatising...but he was EVIL! And she knew that he had kidnapped her for a purpose.

_Did I mention his dark demeanor and dark clothes make him to DIE for?_ her inner thoughts seeping through.

_No! I can't think about that...he's captured me, so he can deal with my fiery temper. Because now that I think about it? He's pissing me off. Why the fuck is he staring at me like that? How dare he! I'm going to rip him limb from limb and he'll beg for mercy!_ she thought, sadistically.

Gaara chuckled finally.

"They won't even be able to enter," said Gaara. "Besides, its not like we're _treating_ you like a prisoner...is it?"

Sakura narrowed her eyes.

"Before? Or after you took off my binds, you baka!" she exclaimed.

The hall was silent, and her fiery comments echoed off every wall. But for some reason, she was getting more and more irritated, due to Gaara smiling after every time she said something.

"Don't laugh at me! You're the captor you know. How do you not know that I won't kill you? I do belong to the Snake's after all," said Sakura defiantly. Of course it was a lie. She crossed her arms over her chest, as she towered over the seated Gaara.

He stood, and she found that compared to him, she was out of her league. His dangerous demeanor gave her chills, and a certain feeling in her stomach ached. What was that?

"Sakura. Don't humour me," said Gaara, but did not smile. They were about a metre apart, but Sakura felt intimidated. She curled her hand into a fist and threw it toward Gaara's face. She thought it was pretty fast, but Gaara caught it easily. "Yes, what skill you have there, Snake."

This made Sakura so angry, she shook. But a noise was heard from the front of the mansion. Gaara snapped his head toward it.

"Come with me," he said, frowing, and walked toward the exit to the hall, which lead to the lobby. The plates and various rubbish that was left on the large table, was being taken away by a maid.

* * *

Sasuke got out of the car quickly. Everyone had guns out. Most of them had custom made weaponry. Sasuke's was two 9mm handguns, that had gold snakes at the base of them. Kimimaro had two shotguns criss-crossing over his back, and a handgun. The shotguns were silver, with snakes wrapping around the barrells and base. Tayuya carried a black ninja sword with a snake carved out at the base. Jirobu had two katanas criss-crossing over his back, also with the Snake seals on them, and two handguns. Sakon had a sniper rifle and a single samurai sword criss-crossed over his back, and a desert eagle to finish, also with the Snake seals and Kidomaru had four handguns. They were his speciality.

They all stood outside the large mansion. It looked more like a castle thought. They ran toward the front door quickly, Kimomaro held a small explosive device, and stuck in on the front door.

Sasuke hid around the corner as it exploded. _This is it! She'll be back with us, and she'll never leave me again and make me feel these stupid emotions. This is all her fault,_ he thought to himself.

Sasuke, Tayuya and Kimimaro walked in and stood in a line. Behind them was Sakon, Jirobu and Kidomaru, weapons out, and smirking, ready for a lot of blood shed.

The Snakes stood in what appeared to be some sort of old lobby. The staircase was elegant, and everything that decorated the place looked to be tasteful. But they didn't care. They would burn the place to the ground to find their treasured Sakura.

...

...

...

Sakura frowned.

"What is going on?" she said to herself.

Gaara sped ahead, to see bits of wood and debris all over the floor of _his_ mansion. His eyes narrowed to see his foes. He saw blonde hair in the corner of his eye up the top of the stairs, so he knew Naruto knew what was going on. But Gaara had been expecting this. Gaara, turned to Sakura, who hadn't walked out the door yet.

"Stay here," he said solemnly.

He walked over to where six of the infamous Snake's stood, guns ready. The ranking member began to speak.

"Where is she?" he said, his eyes thinner than slits. He was boiling with anger. Gaara could see him shaking.

Gaara put a hand behind his waist, his fingers curling around the surface of his gun. Sasuke was about to walk further inside the mansion, when Naruto, Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru, Lee, Neji, Choji, TenTen and Kankuro walked out, guns all in hand. The Snakes were surrounded.

Gaara, pulled out his gun and walked over to stand in front of his gang, smirking, and pointed it at the six men and women in front of him. They were about five metres apart.

"You took one of ours...now we're taking one of yours," said Gaara, with hate and revenge. His jade eyes matching Sasuke's slits.

"And you think we'll let you get away with it?" asked Tayuya walking forward, shaking with anger, and also guilt from the situation they were now in.

Naruto then stepped foward, and stood next to Gaara.

"You don't have a right to stop us!" he exclaimed with anger and determination, holding a handgun, pointing it to her head.

This made everyone on edge, each man and woman pointing a gun at each other. It was a stand off, and everyone knew that the six would NOT win. Even the Snakes knew they were out numbered. The Snakes had no idea of the real numbers of the Sabaku's. They had only ever seen four of the gang in person. Everything else was hearsay, gossip or what ever Gaara had said to their leader. But now that they were here, there was no chance of success, and this angered Sasuke more than anything else.

"Leave. Or you die," said Gaara, maliciously.

"We should just kill them Gaara!" said Naruto, angrily. The death of Hinata still in his mind.

Gaara simply looked at Naruto dangerously, and Naruto backed down. The others behind him all eyed the Snakes suspiciously, waiting for a move.

"If you've hurt her I swear..." began Sasuke.

"And what would you do?" said Gaara, smirking. "We should kill you where you stand, Snake. But we'll let you live...for now. Go. Tell Orochimaru that this is payment. If he so much as looks at me the wrong way, or goes onto our turf, I'll kill her. Never again will she be his again. She will never ever see you or the Snake's again. He should have left Hinata alone."

With that Gaara gestured to the others to move up. They all walked forward, pushing the Snakes out of the mansion.

Sasuke couldn't believe it. No wonder the Sabaku's were always the more powerful gang, they had numbers, and didn't hesitate to take revenge, because Gaara knew he would win. He'd show him. He'd fucking show him!

"C'mon!" he yelled as they piled back into their black SUV.

Sasuke was steaming. _I want her back now! I **will** see you again, Sakura, and you'll pay for humiliating me and making me think about you!_ And for the first time Sasuke realised that the gang wasn't the gang, without Sakura. He realised that she made him complete, because she was always there to comfort him, to tell him kind words. To all of them. Sasuke looked to Tayuya, who was crying, and the rest of them. It was like they were empty without her. Gaara and the Sabaku's had taken their most beloved treasure. Sasuke hit the door next to him with his fist, and broke the skin. It bled, but he didn't feel it. He wanted her back NOW!

* * *

Sakura had been listening to the whole conversation. _I knew he was up to no good, that lying Sabaku! I'm going to die..._ she thought.

Suddenly someone tapped her on the shoulder gently. Sakura was about to knock them out, well attempt to, and run out to Sasuke, but it was Temari. She grabbed her arm and ran. They ran through the dining area and into a hall, through a door, which lead to a back padio. It was huge. With a large fountain decorating the middle of the area, and various training equipment, and some seats and outside eating area.

"I have to go out there!" exclaimed Sakura suddenly, trying to break free, but Temari didn't let go.

Temari turned.

"Don't you understand?" exclaimed the blonde. "They took her away. They killed her in cold blood. She was the most sweetest girl you could ever meet. Naruto was going to propose to her that night, but instead he had to identify her small body."

Sakura gasped. She hadn't realised. In fact...she felt guilty? Yes. She felt guilty. Why kill a girl? Why not one of the actual gang members? Why would Orochimaru do that? It was then that she realised that all the Sabaku's were doing was getting revenge, which is what she would do if it had happened to her. Sakura sighed, and slumped on a chair beside Temari.

"T-thats why he wanted to talk to me before. He said...he couldn't kill me," said Sakura sadly. "I-I'm sorry. But Orochimaru...I don't know if he did it, but there must have been a reason!"

Temari shook her head, and sat next to Sakura.

"He ordered Kabuto to kill her. Naruto had been cocky. He threatened to kill Orochimaru one day, a couple of months ago. Orochimaru had made a joke, although a sick, twisted one, to use Naruto as a speciman in his experiments. Orochimaru was enraged at this, but said nothing. The next minute we knew, Hinata was...dead," said Temari.

Temari turned to her, an angry, sad look on her face.

"I know that Gaara could not kill a woman. Its not our way. But we will and have taken you from them. And you _cannot_ see them again," said Temari.

Sakura gasped again, but she knew its what the Snake's deserved. But they were her family. But her thoughts and views about Orochimaru were changing. But Sasuke was not like him. She always thought him odd, and that there just was something wrong with him, but she couldn't figure out what. Orochimaru never let anyone downstairs into the labs, except Kabuto, and other scientists. _Speciman in his experiments?_ pondered Sakura at Temari's recollection of how Hinata had been murdered. _He wouldn't really experiment on humans...would he_?

Some of the others walked out, nodding to Temari. She smiled slightly at Sakura, knowing that Sakura now understood why they were doing this. Sakura nodded, then looked away. Gaara was there.

_So...they're gone. So I will be here for a while..._ she thought darkly. _Why Orochimaru? You have not only done this to yourself, but to me as well!_

**

* * *

**

**A/N: **_Hey, please read and review. I know it was a long chapter, sorry. But, I hope it was good. _


	4. Alliance

**A/N**: _Hey, thanks for all the reviews. Here is the next edition, enjoy._

**Chapter 4: Alliance**

* * *

Some weeks past by, and Sakura had now come accustomed to the fact that the Snakes could not and would not take her back. But it wasn't so bad. Sakura had now gotten used to everyone, and knew their names. However, no matter how hard she tried, they weren't the Snake's.

"C'mon, Gaara, we have to go," said Naruto, as Sakura overheard him from the hallway.

She had just come out of the shower and had gotten dressed. It was time to make breakfast with Temari and Ino.

"Hn," she overheard Gaara grunt.

Sakura walked down the hall and walked into Gaara. She fell backwards onto her backside and narrowed her eyes at the man. Gaara seemed amused as a small smirk appeared on his facial features. He offered his hand, but she swatted it away immdediately.

"Thanks...NOT!" she exclaimed, almost roaring at him.

Gaara watched her walk off and Naruto stared at him. He didn't get her. Why did she hate him so? He seen how she reacted with everyone else, she was friendly, and even talked animatedly with them. But him? She never talked, unless she was hurling insults at him, and it bothered him.

_I shouldn't even care about this! There's only two things I want from her. Information and fear, _thought Gaara.

Gaara came out of his thoughts quickly with a sharp pain in his upper arm, and he narrowed his eyes at Naruto, who had seemingly punched him.

"What was that for?" demanded Gaara.

"You like her don't you?" said Naruto.

"Hn. You must be delusional, Naruto. Or have you forgotten she's the enemy?" said Gaara, who then began to walk in the direction of the dining area.

Naruto stood examining the Gang Boss and shook his head smiling.

_But you don't hate her either,_ he thought.

...

...

...

They all sat around the large dining area, all talking animatedly and complimenting the cooks, being Sakura, Temari and Ino. Sakura was talking to Temari and Kankuro, who were sitting next to Gaara, opposite from her.

"And why do they all fight for if they have their own areas of town?" asked Sakura, who had asked the question about the complex ways of the three major gangs in Konoha.

Temari and Kankuro were explaining about how the other two gangs seek different causes. Sakura was so naive to think that the Snakes had always wanted peace. The Snakes seek power, but through different methods, which was the reason for Orochimaru's experimentation with humans. But no one actually knows his true agenda.

Sakura was finding this all hard to believe, but said nothing.

"The Akatsuki is the worst by far, though," said Kankuro, in low tones. "We don't know what the hell they want. But we have a feeling they're working on something big."

Sakura sighed.

"This is all too confusing. This gang owns this land, and that gang owns that...what does it matter?" exclaimed Sakura.

"Because they want to destroy everything," said Gaara suddenly.

Everyone went silent, and listened to their boss.

"If we let them, this town could be destroyed, and taken over. People living in fear of whether the gangs will be out that night, or whether they will live or die," he explained.

Sakura narrowed her eyes immediately.

"But you do the same thing they do. Kill. What makes YOU so different? Gangs only care about power, and making everyone feel fear," said Sakura, making her point well.

Gaara was surprised, and his eyes even widened slightly, but now he was getting annoyed. _He_ was right. Not _her._

"We only kill people who betray or break the rules of the Families. Thats all," he said, staring intently into Sakura's fiery eyes.

"You kill. Thats the point. You're just like all of them. You're no different. And those people who think they can kill and be justified are monsters. Like _you_!" she exclaimed.

Sakura was so worked up. Anger was pouring out of her, and she had no idea why it made her angry, but deep down she knew that he wasn't so bad. Deep down she knew that Gaara's gang, wasn't so bad. She had never before thought of the gangs in the way The Sabaku's had told her. She had never questioned the Snakes before and their everyday 'jobs', but she never heard what they actually did anyway, so how was she to know?

Gaara was also angered, especially her last comment, and it was sending him over the edge. He was known to be the most feared crime boss of them all, because with his anger, came death, but the death's were always justified. Weren't they?

"What would _you_ know? You have been sheltered your whole life by _their_ ways," yelled Gaara, who jumped to his feet and slammed both hands on the table. All the items around that area clanged together and fell off.

Sakura gasped, not realising how scary Gaara could be. She finally realised the reason why Orochimaru talked about Gaara as a monster, because when angered, he showed arrogance, and violence. His aura was scarily dangerous, and his teeth were even bared, clenched.

She stepped back, and then looked around her realising all the stares. Gaara was watching her, and something inside him stirred. He had scared her, and it made him feel...guilty? Gaara sighed deeply and stormed off, leaving everyone to continue to eat, as he began to brood heavily, which matched his dark attire.

"Whoa," said Temari, quietly to Sakura.

Temari picked up a peice of bread and chewed on it, and then swallowed some orange juice.

"I've never seen Gaara so worked up in front of us before, he usually only gets like that with the other gangs, and people who piss him off, but never us...you are from the Snakes, but I don't think that was it," said Temari, almost as if she was talking to herself; mulling over what had just occurred.

Sakura sighed, and slumped in her chair.

"What ever. The man is impossible, and _pisses _me off," snarled Sakura, who then decided to walk off to her room.

The others watched her leave. Naruto was the first to speak.

"Hey Temari!" he exclaimed from the other end of the table.

Temari narrowed her eyes at the blonde.

"What? Don't yell over the table like a baffoon!" she yelled.

"What was that all about?" he said, more quietly, but just loud enough so she could hear. She shrugged her shoulders.

The others began to whisper and talk about the previous event. Shikamaru walked up to Temari, and placed a kiss on her cheek, winking. She smiled, and held his hand.

Kankuro rolled his eyes.

"Get a room, you sicko's!" he exclaimed, and received a very hard punch to the head.

* * *

Gaara walked into the courtyard out the back, and over to the fountain. He caught a glimpse of pink, and realised _she_ was out here.

"Is it really so bad here?" he asked her, as he walked around the other side of the fountain, curious.

Sakura gasped, surprise filling her, but then it soon turned to anger, realising who it was. She had come out here to think. The sound of the water trickling down the fountain gave her peace and tranquility. It was great. But then _his_ voice had to pierce through it.

"Look, I don't want to talk to you!" she said, and then turned back to the fountain and sighed, calming herself down. "I get it...ya know? I just am going through changes. First of all, Orochimaru. I've always known he was...different, but when Temari told me what happened, it made sense. They made a poor attempt at trying to rescue me, and it makes me think. Are the people who I've lived with almost all my life really what I thought they were?"

Gaara sat on the side of the fountain and let his hand glide through the water at the bottom. He'd always liked this fountain. The base was a naked woman, so who's complaining about that? But it reminded him of peace. Of beauty. It reminded him that the world wasn't all that bad, and that there were good things amongst the bad.

Sakura turned to Gaara, and their eyes locked.

"I know you're just trying to survive, like the other gangs. But you can't say that killing can be justified," said Sakura, still trying to win this arguement.

Sakura kept staring into his jade irises, searching for something. Gaara watched her, his eyes drifting down to her body.

_Such beauty,_ he thought. _Yet so fiery...its funny to think that the two can meld together to make...**her**._

He quickly met her eyes again.

"You're partly right, Sakura. The truth of it is, yes, we are a gang, and yes we must and will survive, and in order to do that, we do what gangs do. Kill, hurt and make people fear us. But, I do not kill or hurt children or women. And I don't kill or hurt without a reason. That is our code. We do this because we want order, there must be order somewhere, in this chaos we call a Gang War," explained Gaara. "I kidnapped you because I wanted to kill you as revenge, but then I saw you lying on my office floor and something reminded me of something the previous Family boss of the Sabaku's told me. She said..."

Sakura gasped and then interrupted him.

"She?" she exclaimed, surprised.

"Yes she. Her name was Tsunade. She told me that you cannot bring back what is lost by any means, because everything happens for a reason," he said simply.

Sakura took all this information in. Was he justifying himself to her? Why would he care?

"Oh," was all she said, speechless.

Suddenly Naruto and Shikamaru ran out.

"Ready?" asked Naruto. Gaara nodded, and walked toward the door to go back inside. He suddenly turned.

"Where are you going?" asked Sakura, running toward them.

"Out," was all Gaara said, realising how open he'd been with a woman he hardly knew and was the _enemy_ for a start, and now was cursing himself for doing so.

"Can I come?" asked Sakura.

"No." "Yeah." said both Naruto and Gaara at the same time. Of course Gaara was the one who said no, and Naruto said yes. Gaara suddenly looked to Naruto, giving him a death glare.

"Fine, but she will be under heavy guard," said Gaara.

* * *

Pein sat at his desk, looking at a letter. Suddenly Konan rushed in without knocking.

"I just heard what happen-" she began, but stopped when Pein's hand was raised to make her stop talking.

"Do you know what desperation is?" asked Pein, looking up from the peice of paper, and staring at the blue haired beauty.

Konan looked up and nodded.

"When you're at your end," said Konan.

Pein looked at her.

"Partly. Its also when you become reckless, when you are at your end. Doing things you wouldn't normally do and could even be classed as insane, but that's up for debate, I suppose," said Pein, who looked back down at the piece of paper. He placed it on the table and lifted himself out of the leather chair and walked over to her, placing a small kiss on her forehead and walked out.

Konan smiled, knowing that he was _hers, _but was curious as to what the letter read. Curiosity getting the better of her, she walked over and picked it up.

_Pein,_

_I believe it would be in both our interests to make an alliance. For now. Someone very important to our Family has been kidnapped and we need her back. In repayment for helping us, we can help you. Reply soon,_

_Orochimaru_

* * *

Sakura watched the buildings go by at fast speeds. This was the first time she'd been out of the mansion, since her kidnapping. She had been longing to go out, but Gaara would not let her. She wondered why he did this time.

"Are we getting lunch?" asked Sakura, to anyone who would listen.

The boy looked at her. They were in a black sedan, with tinted windows, and it was only a five seater. Naruto was driving. Kankuro was in the passenger seat, Kiba was in the back on the left hand side, and Gaara was on the right. Sakura was in the middle.

"Of course!" exclaimed Naruto, turning to her with his cheesy smile. "Ramen! The best creation ever! Though you girls' cookin' is second to none!"

Gaara and Kiba rolled their eyes and Kankuro gasped.

"Naruto, the road!" said Kankuro, hitting the blonde's shoulder.

Suddenly the car swerved to avoid an on coming car, but they were okay.

"Kiba is going to escourt you to a restaurant, we have to take care of some..._business_," said Kankuro, in a secretive way.

A few minutes later the car stopped. Kiba got out, and held out his hand for Sakura, smiling slightly, but was silent. Gaara climbed out the other side and turned to the pink haired girl.

"We'll meet you at the restaurant soon, don't wander," said Gaara with no emotion, then nodded for the others to follow him.

Sakura poked her tongue out at Gaara, which didn't give him reassurance, and then walked toward a small restaurant.

"I'm actually hungry again," she said.

Kiba nodded.

"You don't really talk much do you?" she asked.

Kiba shrugged, and walked behind her defensively, looking around every corner to make sure no one was eying them, or was potentially dangerous.

Sakura was wearing black mini shorts, which she had borrowed from Temari (since she had no clothes), a white tank top and a black scarfe. Her shoes were black trainers. She walked to a table and sat down, Kiba sat down next to her, back to the restaurant so he could see the people entering.

Sakura looked to him and sighed.

"Gangsters...you know no one is going to attack us," said Sakura, frustrated. "Can you at least talk to me?"

Kiba sighed and looked at her. His face had two red tattoos on his cheeks.

"What?" he asked awkwardly, not sure on how to start conversation.

"So...you don't like me do you?" said Sakura, with a sad sigh.

Kiba sighed.

"I don't really care, I'm just guarding you, which is probably why I'm not talking," he said, then continued to look around.

"Why is everyone so...nice to me?" she asked, picking up a menu and beginning to browse through it.

"...thats just how we are," said Kiba, after a pause.

He wore a black suit, with a black tie. All the Sabaku's did, except for the women. They were like the 'gentlemen gangsters'.

Sakura thought on his comment, and nodded. A waiter came over and she ordered...for both of them.

...

...

...

Naruto snarled, Kankuro cocked his gun, and Gaara smirked. The men standing before them trembled, but held their guns steadily.

"What you have done has disturbed the peace," said Gaara calmly.

"We haven't done nothin'," said one of the men.

Suddenly Naruto charged, and sweeped the men to the ground. Their guns knocked out of their hands, and Kankuro dashed after them before they could pick up the guns again. He kicked a gun away from one of them, and round house kicked another.

"Now. Tell me, what possessed you to spy for the Akatsuki?" asked Gaara, narrowing his eyes.

Naruto stood with two handguns pointing at two of the men. Kankuro pocketed their three guns, and held out his own at the last man.

"T-they offered us money and protection," said one man, appearing to be their leader, of sorts.

Kankuro laughed.

"Yeah? And where's your fucking protection now? You should know not to trust the untrustworthy. Its their trait!" exclaimed Kankuro.

The three men cowered, knowing they were right.

"Kill them," said Gaara, walking to the end of the alley way.

As he reached it, he heard three gun shots, and knew they were finished. Kankuro and Naruto both had blood specks all over their faces. Gaara pulled out a white cloth from within his chest pocket and threw it at them.

"Wipe your faces, we'll be joining Sakura-chan now," he said.

The two were surprised at the way Gaara was speaking her name, like...she was dear to him, but after seeing his piercing stare, they did as they were told.

...

...

...

Gaara, Naruto and Kankuro walked in, all straightening their suits. Gaara saw Sakura laughing at something Kiba had said, and he was laughing to?

_Sakura's cracked Kiba already?_ he thought.

He watched her slender features crinkle on her face as she laughed. It...made him feel something he'd never felt before. Something within him was awakening...was it his humility? He had been cold for so long. When he had first seen her, it was then that it all began, and he _hated_ it. He had wanted to hate her, but he couldn't. And now seeing her now, he knew it was her beauty and her being that caused it. It would be his death, he could feel it.

The three boys walked over to the table. Sakura looked up and an expression Gaara couldn't read could be seen, as if she knew what they had done just before.

"Where have you been?" she asked curiously.

Naruto laughed, and slapped her on the back.

"No where Sakura-chan! Lets eat! I'm starving. WAITER!" he yelled on the top of his lungs.

People around them cowered in their seats, realising who they were immediately by their attire. Also, Gaara and Naruto were well known in the city.

Gaara sat next to Sakura, he had almost rushed to the seat so that Naruto wouldn't take the seat before him. He looked at Kiba and almost felt a pang of jealousy that he was able to bond with her while they were gone, but banished the thought immediately. He turned away, deciding that if he didn't look at her, they wouldn't have to speak, and he wouldn't think of her.

The others were laughing at jokes, when finally the food arrived.

* * *

"So, they _are_ here," said a blonde man, one eye mechanical, the other blue. His hair was up in a pony tail. His 'partner', Kisame, held a large broad sword in his hand, and smelt of fish. He was very pale.

"Duh! You imbecile. If you say it any louder, we'll be seen," said Kisame, spitting phlem to his left.

They wore shirts with a black background and red clouds.

"Now, for our mission."

**

* * *

**

A/N

: _Another thing. Someone asked about the relationship and feelings about Naruto and Hinata (because it is sad that I killed her off at the beginning). That will come up in future chapters because it will be the start of a dilemma. It will happen, and it will add the intensity later. Thank you for all your reviews. Please keep them coming. _


	5. Mission to Kill

**A/N:** _Hey everyone. Thanks so much for all your reviews. Some people are trying to guess whats going to happen in the story, but I'll never tell you! Lol. But I'm glad it got you interested. You'll all just have to wait. Anyway...onwards!_

**

* * *

**

Kings

**Chapter 5: Mission to kill**

* * *

Sakura ran out of the restaurant and touched the car. She poked out her tongue at Naruto.

"I beat you," she said, but realised her shoe lace was undone.

Gaara said nothing, and Kiba laughed so hard that he snorted. Naruto went red.

"Ha! I don't play childish games anyway," he said, throwing his hands up in the air and folded them.

Gaara looked up at the top of the building. _What is that? What is that glint? Is it..._ he thought.

He looked over at Sakura who was tying her shoe lace and frowned. When Sakura had finished tying the shoelace, she walked over to where Naruto was, and that is when it happened.

BANG

Blood covered Sakura and she was down, lifeless.

* * *

Half an hour previously, Sakura sat back and admired the elegant middle to upper class restaurant. It had a splendor, that was for sure. It seemed to have a decor of cream drapes along the upper walls, a few chandeliers and everything was elegant. The waiters and waitresses were very neat, tidy and professional and seemed to make sure that Gaara and his 'gang' were well catered for. They came over every ten minutes to see if they wanted wine or more food and to make sure everything was okay.

She looked over to the leader. He was looking elsewhere with his arms crossed. Gaara seemed to be off in another world, and cared not for the chatter from Naruto and Kiba. He didn't even _glance_ at her, not that she cared. Right?

"Well I'm not an idiot, unlike you," said Kiba, turning toward Sakura smiling cheesily.

"Ha! Your'e the idiot Kiba! I have better guns than yours and people respect me!" exclaimed Naruto laughing.

Kiba turned toward Naruto and snarled, almost like that of a dog. Naruto turned and narrowed his eyes. He folded his arms and stood, looking down at his friend. Kiba then stood as well and did the same action.

"Now, now. People are looking," said Sakura quietly, smiling softly to get their attention.

The two boys sat down and began scowling at each other.

...

...

...

The blonde haired man, and his partner walked into the restaurant. The blonde one looked at the banner above the entrance.

"Da Vinci's! Huh! Since when do they have taste?" he exclaimed.

The other turned and scowled at the man.

"Will you pipe down! Jesus Christ..." said the other, mumbling to himself.

Suddenly his attention went to the loud table in the centre.

_Well its definitely them,_ he thought.

"Kisame," said the blonde haired man.

"What is it Diedara?!" he scowled, which caused people to look his way, but he stared right back at them.

Diedara sighed boredly, not intimidated at all.

"Gaara's here with them," said Diedara.

Kisame frowned. "Where?"

Diedara walked over to a table and sat. Kisame sat opposite him. Their table was lavish, with a candle in the middle and a single white table cloth lining it. He raised his eye brows at Kisame.

"You blind now Kisame? Is that why you have Itachi normally go on missions with you?" scoffed Diedara, who chuckled to himself at his own joke.

Kisame snarled.

"Over there," said Deidara, amused.

Kisame looked at the table. A brown haired boy with red tattoos on either side of his cheeks, and the blonde haired baffoon were having a stand off, and the pink haired girl was trying to calm them. Then there was the red head, who was looking in the other direction, but sneaking glances at the pink haired girl when she wasn't looking.

_Yep. She is here. Usually the Sabaku's don't take the girls out with them...so why did they take her?_ thought Kisame. _This is perfect...or would be if Gaara wasn't there._

"Well, we'll have to go to plan B," said Kisame. "Let's go."

Kisame led the way out back to the exit, and Diedara followed. The host at the entrance of the restaurant frowned in confusion at how quickly they had come and gone.

* * *

A girl with blue hair, lay on her stomach; a sniper rifle in a gloved hand. Her hair swayed slightly in the wind as she adjusted her sights.

She peered through the laser sight and her facial features almost scowled. What was it about this girl that she hated? Was it her beauty? The fact that she had the attention of the majority of the male populus? Was it her kind nature?

The gun was a barrett rifle. It was decorated with drawings of pink oragami on the sides.

Konan scoffed to herself.

"Stupid girl...getting caught up in gang matters," she said quietly. "Now...you have become a bargaining chip, but not for long. Orochimaru has done this to you, not us."

She took her aim as the girl ran into the open, after bending down out of range...and shot.

* * *

Gaara was at attention straight away. No one took out one of his gang, and lived. NO ONE. He looked to Naruto and nodded. Kiba, Kankuro, and Gaara pulled out their hand guns and fired at the buildings roof in front of them. It was about ten stories high. Gaara pulled out his phone, while firing with his left hand.

"Temari, get Shikamaru and the rest of them outside Da Vinci's locked and loaded," he said, and scowled after hanging up.

...

...

...

Konan gasped as their shots reached her vicinity. They were good shots too, well aimed, especially for handguns at their range. She cursed to herself as a bullet grazed her arm. She yelped in pain and held the wound as it bled.

_Someone_ was going to pay for her injury. And she had a feeling it was going to be Kisame and Deidara. Actually it wasn't a feeling, she was GOING to blame them. She pulled out a cell, after pulling apart the rifle and placing the parts in a brief case.

"Pein. I'm injured, and the girl is still alive," she said.

Konan heard him yell, but then he calmed down on the other side.

"Pull out for now. But the girl must die for our plan to work," said the deep, stern voice of her leader. Then the line clicked and he was gone.

Konan nodded and put her phone away, but then a whole lot of bullets richocetted her way. "Shit!" She ran to the other side of the building to the back and pulled out a rope with a hook, at the end. She latched it onto the ledge and jumped off. When she reached the bottom she was gone.

* * *

A car pulled up in front of the restaurant. People were running around them, trying to escape the Sabaku's path of destruction as they let loose as many bullets as they could toward the building in front of them.

Suddenly their comrades pulled up. Neji, Shikamaru, TenTen, Temari, Shino, Lee and Choji got out of the black SUV on the side of the road, loaded up with guns and melee weapons eager and waiting for a fight as they looked to their family leader, Gaara. Suddenly the gun fire stopped, and Gaara dropped an empty clip from his gun and put in a new magazine clip. He looked to the others.

"The assailant is gone. Temari, you tend to Sakura now. The others, we're going to split up. They must be around here somewhere. They are going to know and remember not to mess with the Sabaku's," he said quietly, and began walking toward the alley way to the right of the building, two handguns now in his hands.

The others followed.

Some of the gang members looked confused. Naruto looked to him and he switched his gaze from his friend and leader, to his fellow gang members. He shrugged.

"You know how he gets when one of us gets injured, he takes it as an offense," said Naruto. "Sakura-chan is no different."

They nodded.

"Now, Shikamaru, Choji, Lee and Kiba, you're with me. Neji, TenTen, Shino and Kankuro, you go with Gaara," said Naruto.

He walked across the road and could feel the eyes of passers by on them. It was nothing to worry about, the police NEVER got involved in gang fights, as long as no one innocent got in the cross fire. But it was natural for all people to look and wonder what was going on, as it occurred in daylight, what would they expect?

The two split groups ran. Choji had a shotgun, Shikamaru had a rifle and a handgun, Lee had two katana's and a nunchuk. Neji had an assault rifle and two hand guns, TenTen had several kunai knives (her speciality was all types of blades, she wouldn't be seen without one), and a handgun and Shino had a large ninja sword and two standard 9mm.

Naruto's group ran to the alley way to the left of the building, and the other group followed Gaara. The met at the back of the building, but then went opposite ways.

...

...

...

Temari gasped at Sakura's state, but realised that it was simply a graze. She then wondered why Sakura was so unresponsive.

Temari put a hand on the pink haired girls arm. She was on her left side, holding her wound, but green orbs were distant, as if she _were_ dead. Tears leaked out, and ran down the side of her face.

_Someone tried to kill me...am I now a target because I am with the Sabaku Family?_ she thought over and over.

"Sakura...wake up! You can't stay here, we have to get you to safety," said Temari, shaking her.

Sakura shook her head. Blood indeed was splattered across the girls chest, and had leaked down onto her skirt. But, it was a graze. It was shock that kept Sakura on the ground. Gaara had seen it immediately. He knew she would be okay, but in the moment from when the shot went off and when she fell to the ground, he felt his heart race and fear grip him. Like _before._

Temari had seen it in her brother's eyes and she smiled at this. Temari grabbed Sakura and held her face so that she could see her forlorn green irises.

"Listen to me Sakura. You _have_ to get up. Please!" said Temari softly. "I fear that your own gang has done this, however, it could be the Akatsuki, we won't know for sure until they catch the assailant. But please. We're all you have left now. This is what being in a gang is like. Don't you understand that?"

Sakura shook her head vigorously, refusing to believe what she had got herself into.

_It was never like this before...is it Gaara? Is it because I'm hanging around the Sakaku's? Well I'm not. I've been captured. Right?_ she thought to herself as she listened to Temari's truthful words. _Orochimaru...why would you want me dead? I thought you guys were my family, but now I know for sure, that you're not!_

Sakura nodded finally and used Temari to help her rise to her feet. Temari quickly got into the car, Sakura in the passenger seat. Temari drove back to the mansion.

"Temari..." began Sakura. "I've never been in this sort of situation before. I've always just been in the background, safe, secure, and in the clutches of the Snakes. They were my family. But now that I've seen this side of things I've come to realise that you guys are also family, but at least your gang is not ruled by lies and deceit. Do you really think it was Orochimaru or someone from the Snakes who did this?"

Temari bit her lip as she listed to Sakura's words.

"Well, the Akatsuki are the only other bet, and they don't get in other gang's business...well its unlikely. Its the reputation they have built up," said Temari. "But you have to think the worst to survive in this life. We're all you have. You can leave if you want..."

Sakura gasped and shook her head furiously.

"No. I can't...not now. Not now that I have doubts in the people whom I thought loved me and whome I thought of as family. I don't want to believe that they would do something like this, but, I can't help but doubt. And you guys have been great to me, even though you captured me, you really haven't treated me as a prisoner," said Sakura, clenching her fists until her knuckles turned white from lack of circulation.

Sakura's eyes then began to leak tears, but didn't break down and cry. She couldn't believe how bad of a turn her life had taken. She had thought everything was planned out. Live in the gang of the Snakes, go out with Sasuke then die peacefully. How could she not have known how the Families actually worked. Orochimaru had made sure that she didn't have to deal with gang affairs. After all, she had been told that the Sabaku's were the worst and most evil gang around. A bunch of cut throats, Sasuke would always tell her. Had he lied to her as well?

* * *

Gaara put one of his handguns away, since it was easier to run with just one. He saw that Neji, TenTen, Shino and Kankuro had caught up with him. He stopped, but didn't speak. He was too angry.

_I'm going to kill the bastard that did this,_ he kept thinking, over and over. _Kill...kill...kill._

It was unusual for Gaara to lead the group, or even be involved in this escapade, but they had tried to kill one of his gang members, and they were going to pay. That was all that fueled his vengeful mind. He had to do this himself. Usually he would get Naruto to do this. Hell, if Sakura weren't here and didn't need protection, which was the only reason he was here in the first place, he would be sitting in his office reading, or drawing. But no. Damn the woman for everything!

He was going to talk to her after this, that was for sure.

Kankuro could see Gaara shaking, as he caught up with his brother.

"Man...Gaara. Are you okay 'bro?" he asked concerned, well as concerned as Kankuro could get.

Gaara snapped his head in Kankuro's direction, and Kankuro could see the anger circling his green orbs. If emotions could change the color of his eyes, they would be bright red.

The last time Gaara was like this, Naruto and Kankuro had to pin the red head down. The person was dead. But he kept on punching them. That was before their gang was formed. That was when it was just Gaaa, Temari, Kankuro, Naruto and Hinata.

"Lets go. They can't have gotten far away," he said, before racing off. The others followed, looking in all directions as they ran.

...

...

...

Diedara and Kisame sat waiting a few blocks away up the top of a building. Diedara held bonoculas to his eye with one hand and fiddled with a clay piece in the other.

Kisame looked at the clay and sighed.

"Why do you always have to bring that shit? Its like some weird fetish..." began Kisame, when he felt a great pain in his stomach. "ARGH!!"

"Shut up fish lips! It's called art. You will never appreciate it. Not you. Not Sasori. No One!" exclaimed Deidara with fire in his eyes, as he pulled his hand back from Kisame's stomach.

The blonde held up a small winged creature in the middle of his palm.

"You see?" asked Deidara, who was calm now.

Kisame rolled his eyes. It was an argument Sasori and Deidara had been having for a very long time.

"Oh!" exclaimed Deidara suddenly.

"What is it now?" Kisame sighed, putting his head in his hands.

"Konan is done, and is heading toward us...she's wounded," said Deidara.

"What?!" exclaimed Kisame. "Give me the damn bonoculas!"

Kisame snatched the bonoculas and could see a figure with blue hair headed their way with a suitcase in her left hand, her right hand covered her left shoulder.

"Shit! She'll have our heads. 'Cos she'll be pissed, then she'll tell Pein, then he'll get angry at us," said Kisame, dreading the rest of the day.

"Fuck that. I really dislike her. Who has blue hair anyway?" exclaimed Deidara.

"Will you shut up!" said Kisame.

"Also, Gaara and a few new faces are following her," said Deidara casually, as he molded another piece of clay he got out of his pocket.

Kisame zoomed the bonoculas in on a familiar red head with black rings around his eyes, followed by four others behind him.

"Obviously they spotted her ducking out of her hiding place. She must have known they were near her, luckily," said Kisame. "Well, we better enjoy the fact that she's running for her life, until she gets here."

Deidara frowned and looked at his 'fishy' friend, as the guy pulled out a sandwich with fish in it and began to eat.

"Shouldn't we help her?" asked Deidara.

Kisame shook his head, as he chewed. He swallowed. "No. We'll give away our position. Itachi will be here in a few minutes."

He continued to looked through the bonoculas, but then almost dropped them. Gaara had caught up to the girl. And that wasn't good.

* * *

Naruto had spotted someone in the alley way, to the left of where Gaara had gone. They weaved in and out of the alleyways. The girl had began to run. It was Konan, that was for sure. Was she the one who had attemped to kill Sakura? But why?

As they ran toward her, Naruto pulled out his flip phone and notified Neji. She was heading in Gaara's direction now. He knew that Gaara was probably really angry and wouldn't want to speak much. Kankuro, in the background, had said for Naruto and the others to head back to the mansion, just in case any of the gangs were waiting for Temari and Sakura there.

"What should we do now Naruto?" asked Lee, who ran and stopped beside the blonde, the others close behind.

"We're going back to the mansion," said Naruto.

The chase was on.

* * *

**A/N:** _Well thats it for now. It's about to get intense, but I think I'll leave it there. Its a bit confusing as to which direction Konan is running, I know, but I'll explain that in the next chapter. Please read and review and tell me if you like or dislike it. Its funny writing the characters with guns, instead of getting them to use Jutsu. Lol. Anyways. Bye for now. R&R please._


	6. Complications

**A/N:** _Thanks everyone for your reviews. I didn't get very many, most people just read it and then put me on story alert, which is fine, but I would really love to hear your thoughts about it too...thank you. Onwards!_

**Chapter 6: Complications**

* * *

Sasuke and the others arrived back at the Snake's mansion. He was pissed. If it were possible, you would be able to see smoke rising from his ears. He hadn't talked the whole way back. They were unprepared. How could there be so many in the Sabaku gang? Gaara had always kept secret just how many people he had under his command.

Shouldn't he be happy that Sakura's gone? Sure, they would have to cook for themselves now and sure the others would miss her, and ever since she was taken, their demeanor had changed from confident, to unsure. Was she really that much of an inspiration to them? But she was annoying! He had always wished she would just leave some day, but something in the back of his mind was nagging him. He was _not_ going to think about her. Damn her! Damn her to hell! Why did she have to leave? Everything was less complicated and normal.

_I hate her! I hate her..._ he thought. But as much as he kept lying to himself, he knew what he had lost. He had taken her for granted. Her kindness, her beauty. She could have been _his_, in fact, she was _his_ and that's all there was to it.

_"Damn it!" cursed Sasuke, as Tayuya held him with her arm around his shoulder. The rest barged into the mansion foyer and was greeted with Orochimaru's calm demeanor. _

_"I warned you Sasuke," he said in his taunting sly like voice, and then smiled evilly. Kabuto did the same as he stood by his 'master'. _

_Sasuke pushed away Tayuya as a pink haired girl rushed out with bandages, and other medical supplies. She smiled beautifully at Sasuke, who looked at her to see who it was but turned away just as quickly. He didn't want to **deal** with her right now. This was gang business, which was none of hers. _

_Sakura walked over with a worried look and her gentle slender fingers touched what appeared to be slice wounds...perhaps from a katana. _

_Sasuke felt her touch and almost shivered. Her hands were soft...like that of a deity's. Suddenly he shoved her hands away and glared at her menacingly. _

_"Go away, I don't need your help!" he exclaimed and stormed off. _

_Sasuke could see the tears in her hurt eyes, but he looked away and continued out of the foyer. _

As he came out of his reverie from memories passed, he realised he was walking up the stairs to go to his room. That memory was from a few years ago, after being ambushed by a rival gang. However, they were wiped out a year later.

"_Sasuke_," hissed Orochimaru from behind him. Sasuke turned and narrowed his eyes at his leader. His black orbs fixed on the odd and clearly disturbed man before him.

"You failed. But no matter. I have grudgingly bid the help of the Akatsuki," said Orochimaru suddenly. It was only them in the foyer at the moment. Kimimaro, Sakon, Jirobu, Tayuya and Kidomaru had left straight away to go train. They were ashamed at their defeat and were greatly depressed at the loss of their Cherry Blossom, Sakura. She was their light, and it had been stolen from them.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes further at Orochimaru, if that was possible.

"_Failed_?" said Sasuke menacingly. "There were over ten of them there. Did you know they have more numbers than us? Twice more!"

Orochimaru smirked. He sidled up to Sasuke and began to ascend the stairs to where he stood.

"I knew," he said simply. "I wanted to see what would happen."

Sasuke began to fume. _Did he expect us to get killed? Are we expendable?_

"Sakura...will be back with us soon, but it will take time now that the Sabaku's have her," said Orochimaru. "Consider yourself lucky. You've never liked the girl anyway."

Orochimaru turned and began to walk back down to his labs. Sasuke was left with a nagging feeling that he had treated her badly.

"Why? Why ask the help from the Akatsuki who have no interest in the other gangs?" asked Sasuke curiously.

Orochimaru turned slowly around, thoughts evidently going through his mind, as a huge evil smile was seen on his face. His white lab coat glistened under the chandelier light of the foyer. His long black hair hid half his face.

"Sasuke, Sasuke. It is part of a bigger plan to wipe them out," said Orochimaru, smiling maliciously.

Sasuke shook his head, which caused Orochimaru to frown.

"Careful, Orochimaru, it might backfire," said Sasuke, who turned and continued to his room, still thinking about Sakura.

* * *

Sakura and Temari arrived at the mansion in about ten minutes. It was just on the outskirts of the city of Konoha. The large structure was surrounded by forest and plant life, which is how Gaara liked it.

"We better get inside," said Temari, grabbing Sakura out of the now stationary SUV.

Sakura and Temari ran to the front door. Temari pulled out a key and unlocked the large oak arch door and pulled them both inside. Temari sighed as she shut the front door tight and locked it again. She then looked to Sakura.

"Well someone wants you dead," said Temari. "Come on."

They began to walk upstairs to Sakura's new room. Sakura didn't seem to realise where they were headed, she was too busy thinking.

As they walked upstairs, Temari quickly dashed to her room, which was at the end of the hall, to grab a gun. Their mansion wasn't exactly inpenetrateable.

Sakura headed to her room. She opened the door and sat on the bed.

...

...

...

The black SUV screeched to a stop outside the Sabaku mansion.

"Right, lets get inside quick," said Naruto. "Gaara will kill me if either Sakura or his sister get harmed."

The usual comical man, was dead serious, but this was a serious situation and he didn't want anyone innocent to get into the crossfire of their gang wars. The five gang members entered their home.

Shikamaru yawned, and holstered his guns.

"Naruto. If it was the Akatsuki, we're in trouble...and then this gang war is going to be a bigger drag than it already is," said Shikamaru in a drawl.

Naruto nodded.

"They're probably upstairs, lets go see if they're okay," said Naruto.

The others nodded and raced upstairs. When they got to the room, Shikamaru began to walk inside to have a cold pistol shoved in his face. He smiled cheesily, and put a hand in his hair and scratched his head.

"Tem, its me," he said. Temari sighed in relief and threw herself at him with tears in her eyes.

"I thought it was them!" she exclaimed.

Shikamaru rolled his eyes and patted her head in confort. "Jeez...women get teary all the time." He then received a punch to the head. "Ow!"

Temari scowled at him, but then looked to Sakura, who appeared to be amused by the two, as were the others.

"Well, looks like everythings okay here. Kankuro must have just wanted to be cautious," muttered Kiba. The others nodded.

"Well I'm starved...girls?" Naruto exclaimed, with a hidden agenda, folding his arms behind his head and smiling cheesily. Obviously he wanted one of them in the kitchen so he could have some ramen. Temari scowled at him, so he stopped smiling.

"Good idea," said Sakura suddenly and headed out the door, trying to hold back emotion from the events that had ocurred.

* * *

Gaara ran as he got off the phone from Naruto and saw a blue headed woman head out about a block in front. He ran quickly to catch up. Kankuro and the others close behind.

They were gaining on her. A few minutes later they were mere metres apart, obviously this girl wasn't a good runner. Gaara cocked his gun and she stopped. A scowl on her face. His eyes widened slightly in realisation of who it was.

"You..." he said, aiming his gun at her. Neji, Kankuro, TenTen and Shino did the same.

"What did you expect? What did you think you would acheive by capturing that girl?" she asked slyly, putting the suitcase on the ground from the weight of the gun.

"Why is the Akatsuki getting in the Sabaku's business?" asked Neji, earning a grunt from Shino who agreed with the question.

"Hn. I am merely doing as told, you'll have to ask Pein-sama about that," she said menacingly.

"And why would it benefit you if she was dead?" asked TenTen, narrowing her eyes at Konan.

Konan scoffed at the girl and snapped her head toward her.

"It was a mission given to us by Orochimaru, if you must know. Not that it matters, she'll be dead soon anyway," said Konan, smirking.

Suddenly a car swerved around the corner, she ran toward it, but Gaara didn't shoot. The girl got away. Neji and Shino caught a glimpse of blonde hair and the smell of fish, as it drove away. Gaara put away his gun and scowled.

"This is getting complex, Gaara. We should enlist the help of the elders," said Neji.

Shino nodded. "Yes. They know the history more than us, between the Akatsuki, ourselves and the Snakes."

Gaara was still angry.

"I will not let them take her life," said Gaara, and then pulled out his cell to tell Naruto to pick them up.

Kankuro, Shino and Neji looked at each other. Kankuro shook his head.

"He's never acted like this before, even with Hinata...you know...when she..." began Kankuro.

Neji cut him off. "We know, Kankuro...but, what I don't understand is why Sakura has become a target. Why would Orochimaru want to kill her?"

"Well, she does know the inner workings of the Snakes," said Shino.

"No, she said she was cut off from all of that," said Neji. "This goes deeper. We would have to ask Orochimaru to get that answer."

"Then that is what we'll do, however, I doubt he will answer straight up," said Gaara, who had been listening.

Neji, Shino and Kankuro nodded.

"We'll just have to bring our war to him then," said Gaara. "We'll give them time. They won't know that we'll be attacking. Lets give them five months. Things will have coolled down, they won't expect an attack."

Neji and Shino frowned at each other. War?

_War...over Sakura? Well, the Snake's have been asking for it for a long time..._ thought Neji.

_This will end badly. What is wrong with Gaara? I've never seen him this worked up..._ thought Shino.

_Yeah, lets kill those bastards,_ thought Kankuro. Kankuro wasn't exactly the most intuitive thinker; mostly with a one tracked mind. Girls, or killing.

Gaara sighed. So far since being the leaders of the Sabaku's, he had led them to many victories, slowly gaining more and more skilled fighters and friends. Would this be another good decision? To bring _war_ to the Snakes door? Orochimaru had tried to kill Sakura. She was one of them now. Despite how he felt about the girl, which wasn't much, he couldn't accept that and refused to let that fact lie. Sakura had only been in their gang for a few weeks, nearly a month, and already Gaara could see the results upon the rest of the gang. Maybe _he_ didn't want her to be part of the gang, but the others did. He was doing this for them.

* * *

Four people entered an underground lair. They walked in silence. One with long black hair, one with blonde, one with brown and one with blue. They all wore shirts that were black with red clouds.

"I'm going to see Pein," said Konan, still holding her wound.

"We'll go to..." began Deidara.

"No! You fools didn't intervene, I got injured because of you!" she exclaimed. "I'm going to see him alone."

She stalked off and knocked on the door at the end of the hall. The others went off in different directions and began bitching about Konan. The other with black hair stoicly said nothing.

"Come in," said a deep voice. Konan walked into her lovers quarters and sat in the seat opposite him. Pein. He had orange hair and various peircings on his ears and face.

"Have Toby help with your injuries, Konan-chan," he said solemnly.

Konan smiled and nodded.

"It was all Kisame and Deidara's fault, they didn't back me up!" she exclaimed, slamming her suitcase onto the floor with a thud.

Pein held his hand up to silence her.

"I don't care who's fault it is. We aren't going to kill Haruno anymore," said Pein.

"WHAT?!" exclaimed Konan. "Why not?"

Pein waited until Konan had vented her frustrations, which took a few good minutes, then she calmed herself.

"Information about her history and family have come to my attention. Before I took over this position of leader, there were two leaders. Gohan Haruno and Madara Uchiha. Before Orochimaru was leader of the Snakes, there was another as well. And there was another before Gaara too. But the main part was Haruno. Gohan was Sakura's Father. Madara hated Gohan and planned his death so he could become the sole leader, but those who were loyal to Gohan got wind of it and notified Gohan. He had been having relations with a woman outside of the gang, and hid her somewhere. The leader of the Snakes at the time made a deal with Madara to help kill Gohan and his followers. One night, Gohan's girlfriend gave birth to a girl with pink hair, they named her Sakura. Orochimaru and the Leader of the Snakes infiltrated the hiding place that Gohan had put his child and his girlfriend. He killed Gohan and his lover, but when he came to the child, he couldn't do it. Being as disturbed and twisted as Orochimaru was back then and is now, he couldn't do it, and neither could his leader. So they kept her," explained Pein.

Konan took in the information being told to her, but cursed.

"Why her? Jesus...why her?" exclaimed Konan.

"I take it you don't like her...you haven't even met her before," said Pein, curiously, a smile playing on his lips.

"But what is so special about her?" she asked.

"Well, I found Gohan's diaries a month ago. I had no idea that Sakura was in hiding with the Snake's. They brought her up as their family. But he had created a great weapon, a weapon we could use to take over the other two gangs, but his plans and the where abouts of it are hidden. I already knew that part, but when I read his diaries, it depicted where to start to find them. Sakura has a tattoo of some sort and it has a code. I need that code," said Pein. "The Snakes and The Sabaku's are going to go to war with each other soon, I can _tell_. After we have Sakura, we will use her to get what we need."

Konan smiled and nodded. She walked over to him and kissed him on the forehead. "You're genius, my love."

Pein smiled.

"Lets celebrate," he said slyly got up from behind his desk and walked around to her. He picked her up and she straddled his waist.

"Yes, lets," she said suggestively.

* * *

Three months had passed by and so far things had been quiet from the other two gangs. Gaara sat outside on the veranda, reading a book. Not many people had pissed him off lately. In fact, he hadn't killed anyone for two months. Sakura was against it. She had told him that you could send a message without killing. Gaara said he wouldn't listen to her, but then again he did, because he hadn't killed anyone had he? The others could see the way Sakura affected him, but, he shrugged it off. It was _his _decision.

They had a conversation after he had gotten back from town three months ago. He had been angry. He wasn't angry at her, but he had _wanted_ to be.

_Gaara stormed into the mansion and headed straight for his office. He sat behind the desk and placed his elbows on the sides of his chair and rubbed his temples. _

_**Damn her! Damn the Akatsuki!** he thought to himself. **Why the fuck does Orochimaru want Sakura dead? Why should I care? She's a prisoner! Isn't she?**_

_Gaara then got up and stormed into her bedroom to find her half naked. Sakura screamed and threw a pillow at him. She ran quickly into the walk-in wardrobe and walked out with a tank top and some low cut jeans. _

_"You Jerk!" she exclaimed. _

_Gaara stood there stoicly, turned the other way. He was embarrassed slightly that he walked in on her like that, and couldn't help but notice how it made his blood go down to regions 'below' his belt, when he'd seen it. She had a slim body and creamy skin from what he could tell. Her hips were curvacious, as was her chest, but he had other things to be worrying about!_

_Gaara sighed. _

_"Can I turn?" he asked simply. _

_Sakura sighed. "Yeah...jerk."_

_"Stop calling me that," snapped Gaara. "Orochimaru wants you dead."_

_Sakura's breath hitched in the back of her throat. "Its a lie. He wouldn't..."_

_"Woman, you are getting on my nerves. He wants you dead, and he won't stop until you are," said Gaara, avoiding her gaze as much as possible. He could see that she was beginning to shed some tears. He wouldn't comfort her...he couldn't! He was GAARA! And Gaara no emotion. And that was it._

_"Why are you telling me this? They were my family...I can't believe this is happening," she said, sniffling. She sat herself on the bed behind her. _

_Gaara sighed and sat next to her, but RIGHT at the end. _

_"Look, I wanted to hate you when I captured you. Everyone did. They all wanted you to suffer and feel pain, for what happened to Hinata. But, everyone tells me that they can't do it. Not to you. You're one of us now, so you're going to have to deal with the fact that the other two gangs are now officially your enemies," said Gaara, with no emotion. _

_Sakura gasped, but understood the magnitude of his words. They were true. She looked to him, but he wasn't looking at her. **Why is he always like that? He's like Sasuke! No emotion, always cold!** she thought. _

_Gaara noticed her expression and narrowed his green orbs. _

_"And what about you? Do you want me to suffer? Do you hate me?" asked Sakura, but Gaara got up and walked to the door. _

_And there he was, painted into that familiar corner which would force him to show and tell his feelings. _

_"You're going to train with Temari, starting tomorrow. I won't have you being a helpless wreck everytime someone attacks," he said, coldly._

_Sakura gasped at how blunt he was being, but it was true, and that was why it hurt._

_"It takes me a long time to accept people," said Gaara. "Especially someone like you."_

_To be honest, his words hurt...but then again, she didn't really know him. _

_"What do you mean **someone like me**?" she asked him, narrowing her eyes to match his._

_"Hn. You're the enemy," said Gaara, and that was all he said before leaving Sakura alone in her thoughts._

* * *

"Now, left hook!" exclaimed Temari. Sakura punched toward Temari's right hand, with her left fist with all her might. "Good. Let's rest."

Ino came out with some drinks for Temari, Sakura, Gaara and the rest of the guys who were also training outside. Gaara came out of his memories, and kept reading his book, not speaking to anyone.

Ino stared at Sakura. She had wanted to hate her, one because she had been jealous, but also because she was from the Snakes. In the end, she couldn't do it. She knew that Sakura was a good person, they had rivalry between them, but they had come to accept each other and even could be called friends. For now.

Sakura's eyes widened at Ino.

"Oh thank you! My throat feels like a desert," whined Sakura.

"Quit whining forehead!" she exclaimed, humourously.

Sakura walked over to the blonde and picked out a glass. Shino and Neji stopped fighting to rest...as well as Shikamaru and Choji, Lee and TenTen, Naruto and Kankuro, Kiba and his dog Akamaru (he was so cute, according to Sakura) and Temari.

Sakura then laid down on the grass, facing the sky. Suddenly she heard a voice from behind her.

"You know there's a perfectly good chair next to me Sakura-chan!" exclaimed the ecstatic blonde.

Sakura sighed. "I know Naruto...but I like looking at the sky. It looks so beautiful today."

Kiba then began to yell at Naruto for disturbing the beautiful Sakura. They started to argue again, then the rest of them began to laugh and talk about how they always did this and never gave anyone peace. Kiba then challenged Naruto to a play fight and everyone got up and circled them, cheering each one on. Even Ino and Temari got in and rooted for their favourite.

Sakura sighed again at having no peace and walked over to where Gaara sat, and where Ino had put her glass. She adjusted her small sweat shorts and tank top and sat. She slurped her drink, which earned an annoyed look from Gaara.

"Do you have to do that?" he snapped.

Sakura narrowed her eyes and then mocked what he said by repeating it. Gaara started to growl and she began to laugh.

"Gaara, why are you always so uptight?" she asked, taking another slurp of her drink.

Gaara sighed, as if in pain and slammed his book shut.

"Because you're here," he said, before getting up and walking into the mansion. Obviously going to where it was more quiet.

Sakura sat at the table frowning sadly. She _always_ had to stuff it up. Of course, she was just kidding, why couldn't he take a joke?

...

...

...

It hadn't helped that Sakura had been wearing a skimpy outfit...why did she do this to him? Yes, she had improved her fighting skills from nothing to something in a few months, but when he had walked outside to the veranda, Sakura sweating in those clothes did nothing to stop him looking at her. Sakura was so god damn beautiful, and it hurt his head everytime he thought about it. Then she had laid on the grass. Why did she do that for?

Gaara kept walking. _Where am I going again?_ he thought, as he walked into the foyer. He frowned. He had to stop thinking about her. Gaara had thought that if he didn't speak to her, or spoke to her rarely, it would change his opinion of her. He even resorted to snapping at her everytime she spoke, so she would leave him alone. He couldn't like her. It would only turn into love, and love was a weakness. He hadn't loved anyone before, and he wasn't going to start now.

"Damn her..." he said to himself.

"Damn who?" asked a female voice from behind him. It was his sister Temari. "Kiba and Naruto are at it again, and right in the middle of training."

Gaara growled at his sister's voice, and even attempt to look at her; his back turned.

"I don't care, I'm going to my room," he snapped, annoyed at her interruption of his thoughts.

Temari narrowed her eyes at the back of Gaara's head.

"Who were you talking about?" she asked, her lips curving into a slight smile...a knowing smile.

"No one," he said before walking off the stairs that encircled the gargantuous room.

Temari stood in the foyer smiling to herself, but then went back outside to continue her training with Sakura, at Gaara's request.

* * *

**A/N:** _Alright that's it. I know its a really long chapter, but I wanted all this in there. Also, the reaction from the Snakes about the assassination attempt on her will be talked about in the next chapter. Don't you worry! Please Read and Review._

_Bullet_


	7. The Elders

**A/N: **_Hey everyone. Thanks for your reviews. Its really important so I know what I do wrong, etc. But thank you. Enough from me, on with the story._

* * *

**Kings**

**Chapter 7: The Elders**

* * *

Sasuke awoke in a sweat. He had been dreaming about her...again.

_Sakura..._ he thought. _Damn her for doing this to me!_

He wanted her back with the Snakes. He actually missed her cooking, her advice, her help. Realising what a jerk he had been to her over the years, he regretted not being able to take her back. Sasuke hadn't realised how beautiful she had become either.

He got up, had a cold shower and headed downstairs. Sasuke scowled as he sat at the table. Jirobu glanced up from his massive pile of food; his mouth half full.

"Sasuke?" he asked.

Sasuke snapped his head toward the orange headed fatso and glared. Jirobu knew not to disturb him when he was in a 'mood'.

Tayuya was the replacement cook until Sakura was back with them, and her food, for lack of a better word, was shit. In Sasuke's opinion...well actually in all their opinions. But food was food. The Snakes had a big day of killing and retrieving debts, etc today; they needed a good meal.

"Sasuke," said a sly voice, coming from Orochimaru at the head of the table.

Sasuke looked up to find the long haired leader eyeing him amused.

"Why the sour face?" he said, licking his fork with an oversized tongue, like that of a snake.

Sasuke began to fume terribly and finally stood up and slammed both his fists onto the table. He was at the opposite end to Orochimaru, yet, even his glass shook from the tremor. Everyone stopped eating and looked toward the weapons master.

"_Sasuke what is the meaning of this?_" scowled Orochimaru, his amused expression gone.

"You said she would be here soon. She's not. It's been over three months now!" exclaimed Sasuke, the anger oozing off of the young man. His black spikey hair stuck up even more than usual, depicting his mood almost.

Orochimaru chuckled, his tense scowl deminished.

"Soon, Sasuke," he said.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes and stormed off.

_Why can't I stop thinking about her?_ he thought. _I can't even protect her anymore...someone tried to kill her too. I'll kill them!_

* * *

It had been three months since Pein had told Konan about the history of Sakura Haruno. Her past had been bugging her for those three months.

The bright blue haired girl walked through the darkened halls of their underground lair. The halls were lit only by candle light. She often wondered why Pein decided to have a secret lair, when the other two gangs had recognisable and sizeable mansions. Where as the Akatsuki were stuck with a cave like home that had a creepy feel to it. Nothing lavish about it at all.

She finally reached what they called the kitchen, where Tobi was hurriedly cooking for the others. Zetsu was watching; he was obviously hungry.

"Hurry up!" he said in a deep sly like voice to the goofy little man, whose face was covered by a mask.

"Tobi is hurrying, Zetsu-san," said Tobi in a hyperactive sort of voice.

As Konan entered, Zetsu looked up and frowned.

"What are your troubles Konan?" he asked.

The girl had a scowl upon her face, and was continually playing almost ferociously playing with a paper crane. That was a sign that she was thinking about something.

"Sakura...the pink haired girl," said Konan slowly.

Zetsu frowned. Tobi stopped mixing ingredients for a moment, but then quickly continued, whilst listening intensely to the conversation.

"What of her?" he asked.

"She's..." began Konan, but stopped finally realising Tobi was in the room. "Never mind."

Zetsu frowned as Konan walked by him toward the training area of the lair. He followed, leaving Tobi to work on their breakfast.

Tobi stopped mixing some eggs and sighed.

"So, she is alive..."

Pein watched the scene unfold in the kitchen through a crack in the door.

_He sat in his chair and just finished thinking about their future plans, when a knock on his door disturbed him from all thoughts. _

_"Yes?" he asked. _

_Hidan walked in and handed him a letter. It had the seal of a snake. **Orochimaru.**_

_After Pein had read the letter, Konan had walked in, and he had decided to ask her what the term "desperation" meant. Yes, that is what Orochimaru was...he was desperate. It was the only explanation for asking for an alliance between the Snakes and the Akatsuki._

_But none the less, this was an opportunity to take out the Snakes. Then soon after the Sabaku's. The orange headed man watched as his lover picked up the letter and read it after much contemplation, but then he noticed there was a secret note on the back. It was encoded. Pein frowned. He'd missed that before. After Konan had left he took the letter attempting to decipher the code. _

_Hours passed but he finally got it. Pein looked at it, but before reading it, he wondered...why have normal writing on the front and then encode another message on the back? Perhaps someone was reading over his shoulder? Who knew...it was Orochimaru he was talking about here..._

**_Pein, I want you to kill the girl. If you do this, then we will be in your debt. Don't tell the elders. Don't let them see that it was the Akatsuki._**

_As soon as Pein had read that he knew what Orochimaru was aiming for. He wanted to motivate the Snakes to kill the Sabaku's. This would turn out better than expected. The Snakes and Sabaku's would take each other out. And when that happened, the Akatsuki will take out the ones who were left. _

_Pein smirked. It was time to read over some old journals. _

* * *

Sakura pouted. "What's wrong with it?" she asked Shino and Shikamaru.

Shino decided not to comment, but instead looked at the food placed in front of him. Obviously prepared and cooked by Sakura.

Shikamaru tasted it and his eyes widened.

"This...is good!" he said and looked to Temari who was smirking at her new friend's efforts.

Shino began to eat. Kiba, Kankuro and Naruto were out 'negotiating' with some thugs to get their money back from a loan the Sabaku's gave out to them. TenTen stood next to Temari with Ino. Ino had warmed up to Sakura by now, realising that there would be nothing going on between Gaara and Sakura. The way they treated each other was laughable.

Neji walked in with Lee soon following. TenTen looked up at Neji. They locked eyes and TenTen blushed and looked away quickly. Everyone was there. Choji was already next to Shikamaru, stealing bits of food when Shikamaru wasn't looking.

Sakura's eyes lit up at everyone's reaction to the food, but then frowned as Gaara walked into the room. She looked to the girls and walked over.

"See? Nothing to worry about," said Temari. "Now lets eat ourselves."

Sakura nodded and looked at Gaara. He seemed to be eating without complaint. Well its not like Gaara really talked that much anyway.

It was scrambled eggs with an assortment of meats. It had a special taste to the eggs though. She had put Dill, sour cream and chives in them.

Gaara looked up at Sakura, who was sitting at the other end of the table talking animatedly with Ino. He watched as the conversation became louder and then Sakura began calling Ino a pig. Ino then stood up and said Sakura had a big forehead, which he couldn't really say he could tell. It was going to be a long day.

...

...

...

It had been a productive morning. Everyone ate, and then began to train in the back yard. Gaara didn't like to train when the others were around. It gave him time to think and vent alone. He looked up from his book at the table on the veranda to see Temari giving lessons to Sakura on how to fight. Lee and TenTen were sparring, and various other partners, i.e. Choji and Shikamaru, Neji and Shino, etc. Ino was sitting next to Gaara, sidling close to him. He turned and stared at her. Why did she do that all the time?

He got up and walked toward the fountain in the middle of the courtyard and sat in front of it. Sakura and Temari were sparring now and he watched.

"That's wrong," said Gaara, who went back to reading. He didn't look at them.

Temari narrowed her eyes at her brother with her hands on her hips.

"And you can do any better Gaara?" she scowled. "I am teaching her..."

"The wrong technique," said Gaara, finishing her sentence. He sighed as he put down his book and towered over Sakura.

Sakura sighed and rolled her eyes. Gaara saw this but ignored it. Shots began to go off as Shino and Neji finished sparring and decided to start target practice.

"If you are going to teach her, you do it properly," said Gaara stoicly, with no apparent expression. Gaara began to demonstrate.

Sakura scoffed at him.

"What would you know? You sit around all day reading books!" she exclaimed, throwing her hands in the air. "What book is it today?"

She went over to it and grabbed it but it was suddenly snatched off of her.

"Enough. Practice how I showed you. I don't want you to be a hopeless wreck the next time your life is in danger, and trust me, it won't be the last either," he said before storming off back inside.

Sakura just stared, with eyes narrowed again. _How dare he! That bastard I'm going to give him a piece of my mind!_

Temari and a few others who had stopped fighting looked after the two.

"Wow, thats the most I've heard Gaara say in one sentence in a while..." said Temari. Shikamaru came up behind her and grinned.

"Yeah," he said.

"Perhaps we should cheer him up! I Lee must do so in order to keep the youthfulness of our ways!" exclaimed Lee suddenly, his eyes glistening.

Everyone stopped and stared at him.

"How about no," said TenTen, rolling her eyes. "What happened? He's been on edge lately."

Temari laughed. "We'll see if they can sort it out on their own."

...

...

...

Sakura went after him. He was well down the hall.

"Hey! I'm sick of all your comments! You can't just let it go can you?" she exclaimed and ran toward him. She jumped up, about to pounce on him.

Just as she was about to make contact she felt strong arms around the sides of her stomach and the sound of his book hitting the floor as he pushed her against the wall. She kicked and muttered curse words at him, but he didn't care. How dare she try and attack him? She'd only get hurt. Sakura squeaked as her back hit the wall.

"And what was that supposed to achieve?" he asked, smirking slightly, before walking away and picking up his book.

Sakura had no words but she was still very angry, so she ran after him. She punched his arm as hard as she could, but he obviously was toned enough that it didn't hurt him. Maybe she _was_ a hopeless, weak girl. She remembered that Sasuke had no trouble in reminding her of that fact. She had no doubt that Gaara wouldn't cease his comments either. To be honest, it really hurt her feelings. It always made her feel insignificant. First Sasuke, now Gaara!

"How am I supposed to like you if you are such an asshole all the time?" she asked, running up to him. But suddenly he stopped and she 'eep'd' as she ran into him. Sakura fell backwards onto the floor. She looked up to see Gaara looming over her.

He sighed and narrowed his eyes, making him look evil almost.

"I don't want you to like me, nor do I care. Now leave me in peace," said Gaara, lowering his voice. He looked at her form and something that he felt came to the surface again. He quickly turned.

"Gaara-san...do you...think I'm useless?" she asked quietly, suddenly remembering something Sasuke had said to her once; the feeling of anger dissipating, to be replaced with sadness.

Gaara stopped for a moment, but then kept on walking, not answering her question purposely. He was almost at the end of the hall when he saw Blonde hair at the front door. Naruto.

Sakura got up and dusted herself off when she saw the three talking to Gaara. She observed as Gaara nodded and looked toward Sakura briefly. As soon as he did, she knew it was something about her. She just KNEW it.

Sakura walked over toward them. Naruto immediately stopped talking.

"Hey Sakura-chan!" he exclaimed. Kankuro nodded and so did Kiba. What was it?

* * *

_Kankuro and Naruto opened the car doors and began to argue about something. When was Naruto NOT arguing? Kiba sat in the back silently. There was something odd about that thug. First of all he had the money ready. He was expecting a fight or negotiation or something...that was the first thing he noticed. But there was something else. He asked about Sakura. His eyes were dull as if in deep thought the whole time. He had some weird tattoo on his neck, but he didn't get a close look. It was swirly...like a dragon or snake. SNAKE!_

_"Turn around!" exclaimed Kiba. _

_Kankuro and Naruto suddenly stopped and the Black SUV suddenly came to a halt. Luckily they were in an industrial area where there wasn't much traffic. _

_"What is it?!" asked Naruto confused. _

_"The thug. He was one of the Snakes...or maybe just being used by them, I don't know, but I think something is wrong!" exclaimed Kiba. _

_"Nar, you're overreacting," said Kankuro, rolling his eyes. _

_"He had a tattoo on his neck. It was a snake!" said Kiba. _

_"So what? You can go to a tattoo parlour and get those probably," said Naruto scratching his head. _

_Kiba sighed. "Look, he was acting weird..."_

_"So what? He was just nervous because we Sabaku," interjected Kankuro. "Besides, what would they acheive by sending a Snake to a meeting like that? We were taking money from the guy."_

_Kiba had to admit he was right, but then why? It was all too coincidental. "Sakura...he asked about Sakura remember? And Naruto said she was safe at home remember?"_

_Kankuro remembered too now. He slapped Naruto around the head. _

_"You fucking baka, turn this can around!" he yelled. _

_Each one of them pulled out a gun. Kankuro and Naruto had handguns (Naruto had duel 9mm's) and Kiba held a shotgun. They entered the building once again quietly. They heard voices. _

_**No, they wouldn't be here anymore surely,** thought Kiba. _

_They all froze when they heard a familiar voice. "That's Orochimaru!" whispered Naruto. _

_Kiba peeked his head around some boxes that were stacked almost to the roof of the werehouse to see Orochimaru and two men beside him carrying a body. He recognised it as the man they spoke with. The **thug** they thought was harmless. _

_**"Well that one only lasted an hour, Orochimaru-sama,**" said a sly voice from behind a car. _

_Naruto recognised that voice. _

_**"He did what was needed. The Akatsuki will be there soon,**" said Orochimaru, as he licked his lips smiling. **"Besides. I think I'm close to figuring out the ultimate formula for human transfiguration."**_

_The three of them gasped, listening to their conversation. _

_**"Once Sakura is killed, they will want revenge and will kill every last one of those Sabaku idiots."**_

* * *

Gaara wasn't happy about this information, not one bit. Capturing Sakura had been more troublesome than anything. He had expected to get revenge for the death of one of his gang, but instead he got her. She was annoying and she came with a price on her head it seemed.

After the three went upstairs to get ready for dinner there was a huge bang at the door. It wasn't explosives, so it wasn't an attack. More like someone kicking the door in. So maybe it was an attack.

Sakura had made her way into the kitchen to prepare lunch. The other three girls did so also. All busy cooking for their men. They heard the noise too. In fact, everyone in the whole mansion did. They all grabbed guns and raced down to the foyer where a figure in a hood stood; suit case in hand. A woman stood beside her with something pink in her hands. She wore a black kimono and had short black hair.

Gaara finally made his way to the foyer and stepped into the middle to greet this...guest. All around him each one of his gang members held their guns up toward the two figures.

Suddenly the hooded figure unhooded themself to reveal a beautiful woman with blonde hair in pony tails. Her breasts were huge and she had a very confident aura about her.

Gaara sighed and motioned for everyone to lower their weapons.

"Tsunade-sama," he spoke quietly, knowing what was to come.

* * *

**A/N:** _Hey sorry it has been so long since I updated, but thank you to everyone who reviewed. The plot will come to make sense soon. I do realise at the beginning that I said that Sakura was found with Sasuke, but that isn't actually the case. Its a lie, but yer. You just have to wait for these things. And I AM trying to slow down the GaaraxSakura coupling, but you have to have attraction at the beginning otherwise nothing will ever happen. Thanks, please R&R. _

_Bullet_


	8. Tsunade's Chagrin

**A/N: **_Hi, I know its been a long time, but I'm finally going to update this one, since I have gotten such great responses for this story! Enjoy._

**Kings**

**Chapter 8: Tsunade's Chagrin**

* * *

"Don't give me that, you pig headed idiot!" yelled the blonde woman, who rushed toward him with a round house kick.

He could have blocked the hit or dodged, but he couldn't. She was...an elder. Gaara flew sideways, threw a table that sad beside the stair case, and finally hit the door to the dining area. The others simply watched in silence. Kankuro sniggered, the girls watched in awe and most of the more stoic of the group, i.e. Neji and Shino, watched to see what would happen next.

The woman named Tsunade stormed over to Gaara, who had now picked himself up and wiped some blood off his mouth, looked toward her with shame. She knew why she was angry.

"How could you capture this girl? Do you know what will happen now?" yelled the woman, enraged. She punched him square in the jaw and he flew backwards with such force, it shattered one of the doors to the dining room and he flew further backwards into the dining table. An awful cracking noise was heard, and it wasn't the table.

"...I had to..." rasped Gaara.

It was odd for everyone to see thier 'boss' being knocked around like this. If it had been anyone else, they'd be dead by now. The woman Tsunade had come with watched, but couldn't allow this to continue.

"Tsunade-sama...that's enough. What's done is done," she said sternly.

Tsunade sighed heavily and stood her ground. She turned and headed upstairs to the office, the woman accompanied her, with the bags. Gaara got up off of the table, but the others simply stood watching Gaara with uncertainty, as Gaara seemed to be in pain.

Sakura ran over to him and helped him walk. She placed one of his arms around her shoulder and held his back up. He shuddered at his touch, but he knew that he wouldn't be able to walk on his own. There was a reason Tsunade had once led them, and it wasn't her looks. Gaara looked down at Sakura into her emerald eyes; they showed pity and...kindness. Kindness he hadn't seen in a human beings eyes for a very long time. There were those of his friends, but, _she _was different. He would of course never allow her to touch him again after this moment.

Once the others saw Sakura helping Gaara, Naruto ran over and helped Gaara's other side.

"Kiba, Neji and Shino...g-go check the perimeter. We may find visitors later, if what you heard was true," rasped Gaara.

The three nodded and followed their boss.

"Yes boss," they said quickly before heading out the back to scan the area.

Temari, Ino and Tenten went to the kitchen to keep preparing lunch, Lee, Shikamaru, Choji and Kankuro went back to doing what ever it was they were doing. Most likely lazing around - except for Lee who would train his martial arts skills outside.

"Be alert," said Naruto quickly to them, in which they nodded before going their separate ways around the mansion.

A few minutes later, Sakura, Gaara and Naruto arrived at Gaara's office. Gaara pushed her away, looking at her. He nodded and she nodded back; heading back downstairs to the kitchen. She knew it wasn't her place to be in a private meeting with an Elder and a mafia king.

*

Gaara sat himself down in his office desk. His back was a bit better now; he was a fast healer. Naruto narrowed his eyes and looked at Tsunade, scrutinizing her.

"What the hell are you doing here, Granny Tsunade?" he asked.

Tsunade immediately was ticked off.

"Shut up Naruto!" she exclaimed, eye balling the blonde, in which he sweat dropped from fear. Her demeanor calmed down as she stared into the jade orbs of the mafia king. Her expression changed as she turned to Naruto. She observed him and felt guilt. Had she have stayed, perhaps _her_ death wouldn't have happened. Tsunade kept her eyes on Naruto's ocean blues and noticed that Naruto could see why she looked sorrowful. He looked away, holding back his own sadness.

"I do understand your motives for doing what you did...but it won't bring her back..."

"I know that! But they had no right!" yelled Gaara, slamming his fist on the table, causing it to rupture and crack. "No one takes away someones life for no reason, especially from MY family!"

Instead of Tsunade lashing out, as Naruto had expected, she shook her head sadly. "Gaara, I entrusted you with the family...it was unfortunate what happened, and it was by no means anyones fault but them. But you cannot start a war between the families. It can't happen. Do you want to know why?"

"Yeah, yeah, we get that Granny...because it will never end, blah blah blah!" exclaimed Naruto, rolling his eyes. The blonde fixed his tie. "Oh, hi Shizune by the way...and little Tonton!"

Shizune, who had been sitting in the corner smiled slightly, and Tonton oinked. Tonton had been in Tsunade's possession for years, and there were often bets as to when it would die.

"No, Naruto, that is not correct. It is because it has happened before, and has not ended well. It has always been an underlying issue with the families, about war. But it happened when my father was the leader, when you were a mere baby, Naruto."

Gaara looked to Naruto and frowned. He then snapped his glare toward Tsunade, who felt his gaze and turned. "Yes, and that was the time when you were brought to us, Gaara, carried by Temari and Kankuro as a baby."

Gaara curled his hand into a tight fist at the memories of his child hood and finding out his past.

"Well I don't remember..."

"No, you wouldn't. You wouldn't recognise the girl, since you're all the same age. Do you see what I'm getting at?" asked Tsunade, who then went nodded at Shizune, who then passed her a photo.

She showed it to Gaara, and Naruto scooted over quickly to also take a peek. Their expressions became surprised and then anxious. The picture showed a young Tsunade holding a pink haired baby in her arms. She was sitting in the master bedroom. Her father sitting next to her, a little perturbed, but happy nontheless. The three Sabaku siblings sat next to her on her left and a young Shizune on her right, all posing for the photo.

"Thats...." began Naruto.

"Impossible," said Gaara, looking to Tsunade. "Is she your..."

Tsunade looked away, as tears began to form in her eyes. She nodded once. "She must not be told. That is why I got angry when I first heard what had happened. If anyone finds out I was the woman who had Sakura, all hell will break loose. She is...special."

Gaara shook his head slowly, trying to take all this in. Suddenly Naruto realised something, his blue orbs widened.

"Oh no...the Akatsuki. Remember I told you I heard Orochimaru say that the Akatsuki would be 'there' soon. I think he meant...here," said Naruto quickly.

Tsunade gasped. "They must know!"

*

Sakura put the finishing touches on a small garnish for the miso ramen she prepared for lunch. She had sent the others out to give them a break. She wiped some sweat off her forehead when she felt something cold against the back of her neck. She gasped and dropped the bowl she was holding. It dropped the floor and smashed into little pieces, as well as the ramen that filled the floor now.

"Don't scream," said the voice from behind her.

Sakura trembled, the voice sounded so evil...she turned slowly to reveal a man with long black hair, tied in a pony tail. He held a Desert Eagle right in between her forehead now, expertly.

"You're going to come with me quietly. You're never going to see these people again."

Sakura's eyes went wide, and tears fell freely from her eyes in shock, sadness and the fact that she'd never see her new friends again. _Or him._

"Hey Sakura, guess..." began the voice of Temari, but stopped dead in her tracks, noticing the attire of the man holding a gun to Sakura's head.

BANG

Someone hit her on the back of the head, rendering her unconscious instantly.

The man with black hair, looked back to Sakura. "Jeez, Itachi, getting wreckless aren't we?"

"Hn," replied Itachi, who pushed Sakura toward the back door. "Did you knock the guards out Kisame?"

The blue looking man nodded, but Itachi noticed there were bit marks on his arms and part of the back of his shirt was ripped to shreds. Kisame saw him looking. "Don't ask, man, okay?"

Itachi nodded. Sakura grabbed a knife subtly while walking past one of the benches. Itachi and Kisame didn't notice because they were too wrapped up in their conversation. Suddenly she lashed out and cut Itachi's face; running for her life toward the kitchen exit. She headed quickly to the back yard, hoping someone was there.

Luckily Lee was still practicing. "Lee!" she screamed. "They're here...they're trying to take me away!"

Lee was about to say something korny, but as soon as he saw her serious and scared expression, he knew he needed to be on alert. He quickly ran toward her, picking up some nunchucks and threw them toward the door, after seeing Kisame go through it. It wrapped around his neck and sent him flying through a window.

Itachi, who had blood oozing from the cut on his face, was quick to evade some shuriken that Lee threw as he walked threw the patio door. He dodged a flying kick to the head and began to retaliate, but realised that Lee was _way_ too fast. Kisame was really angry now and tackled Lee to the floor as he was about to attack Itachi.

The coal orbed man stared at Sakura and advanced toward her. The look in his eye and his appearance...it reminded her of Sasuke. In seconds, Itachi had her over his shoulder. She didn't do anything to stop him, how could she? She was helpless, just as Sasuke had said; just as Gaara had said. She was useless!

The pink haired woman looked up once to see Gaara and Naruto...and someone else...the woman that injured Gaara. They ran after her, shooting - that much she could hear; in seconds she was in the trunk of a vehicle and she was gone.

* * *

**A/N: **_I know it doesn't make sense about Tsunade, but she will explain it to Sakura and the others in full much later. But for now, Sakura won't find out. Because there's also the issue of how Sakura and Sasuke were found together, etc. Please bare with me, and don't forget to read and review. Its about to get really intense. _

_Bullet2tm_


	9. The Akatsuki Lair

**A/N: **_Hey, hows everyone going? Thought I might update today, so hope everyone will enjoy it. :) Thanks to those who reviewed have reviewed so far. Also, I just read through my previous chapter, and it was for lack of a better work, appalling! I can't believe no one said anything! I said that Sakura was knocked unconscious and then I said that she grabbed a knife, etc, when she was supposed to be out of it. I hate it when I re-read over my work and it's shit! I apologize. Lets just say she was knocked over the head, but she **pretended** to be unconscious. I will hopefully have some time later and edit the chapter. _

**Kings**

**Chapter 9: The Akatsuki Lair**

* * *

"How could you let this happen Gaara! Did I make the mistake to name you the leader?" exclaimed Tsunade angrily, punching him hard. The red head fell to his knees from the force of the punch, and held wiped away a bit of blood from the corner of his mouth.

He said nothing, and his gang watched silently. Temari looked down in shame, thinking that she could have stopped Itachi, but what could she have done really? Nothing. She would have been severely injured or worse.

_But this is worse..._ she thought. TenTen and Ino had their arms around their blonde friend, hoping to console her, to reassure her that they would have done the same - but that didn't change what had happened.

Sakura had only been with their gang a month or so, but, they had come to like her, realising that she wasn't like the Snakes...not at all.

Kiba, Shino and Neji were sporting injuries, but nothing they couldn't handle. Kiba had a bruised eye and several cuts from Kisame's weird looking sword. Shino had been knocked out with a blow to the side of his jaw; luckily it didn't shatter, and Neji, who had lasted the longest, had several cuts and bruises up his arms and his face - however he was the most exhausted. They all looked pretty pissed at the situation and how they got defeated by one man. However, Akamaru, Kiba's dog, had managed to be the _only_ one to injure the blue man. Kiba was currently feeding his white dog, and petting him.

"Lee, what happened?" asked Naruto quietly, whilst Gaara and Tsunade were still arguing.

Lee appeared to be mostly uninjured. "I-I fought with the black haired one and the one that smelled of fish," said Lee, not really knowing their names. Hell, no one did really.

The Akatsuki had been in the dark, most likely biding their time until now. But why did they decide to attack now? Naruto was in termoil, trying to understand what had just happened.

"Enough, Tsunade," said Gaara, suddenly. Tsunade, about to hit him again stopped suddenly. She flinched, and she never did that.

He hadn't been listening to the elder until now. He had been wondering how he could let something like this happen. Wasn't it bad enough that he hadn't been able to protect Hinata? For weeks he had been unable to look Naruto in the eye for fear that his best friend would think him a monster for allowing his girlfriend to die.

_"Gaara, what the hell?" yelled Naruto from the other side of the door. _

_He didn't respond. He looked at a photo that sat up on the wall above the mantel peice, the reflection of the fire that bellowed underneath could be seen dancing in his pupils. Gaara looked down in shame, and laid back in his arm chair to think. How could this have happened?_

_Naruto was banging on the door now, he felt like yelling and telling him to just fuck off, but, what would that achieve? He would just think him **more** of a monster than he already was. He was going to throw in his leadership tomorrow anyway and let the Elders know. _

_Gaara held his head painfully as all the bad thoughts began to come back, haunting him, laughing at him for what he had become. He was a monster....a MONSTER!!_

_BANG. _

_A bullet was heard as the knob was shot through. It almost hit Gaara, but he didn't move, not even when the door was kicked down. Gaara looked up, narrowing his eyes at Naruto as if to say 'what is the meaning of this'. The blonde man with whisker looking scars on his face was obviously emotional, but, not angry. Naruto lowered his gun and holstered it._

_"What are you doing Gaara?" Naruto asked quietly. _

_The red head looked away, unable to look at him further. "Nothing. I'm...I'm leaving tomorrow."_

_Naruto gasped. "Why? I mean, you're such a good leader-"_

_"No, I'm not Naruto! Hin-She's gone because of me, and I can no longer be your leader...they were right about me," said Gaara. _

_Naruto's eyes flashed red for a moment, and his eyes widened in shock. He ran forward and banged his fist on the table in anger. Gaara, didn't say anything and usually he would probably draw his gun by now...but he couldn't. Naruto was right to be angry after all. _

_"Don't ever, ever say that Gaara," said the blonde in a dangerously calm, quiet voice. "I'm angry about what happened Gaara, and I hate it that she's gone. But the anger was never at _you_! You're our leader, and we voted you in. So just believe in yourself. Its those damned **Snakes** that should be punished, not you."_

But then he realised something that Naruto said was right. It had always been Naruto that had helped him get to where he was today and since the moment they had met, he had tried to follow his friend's advice and way of life. He looked into the elder's eyes, and she stopped.

"I know what we have to do," he said calmly, as he re-arranged his collar and straightened his tie. He walked confidently over to his sister Temari and put his hand on her shoulder as if to say it would be okay. He was a man of few words, so, he didn't say much. Not even to comfort her or to tell her that it wasn't her fault.

Naruto looked up and nodded, knowing what they were about to do. The blonde smirked and turned around to everyone, as Gaara left the room. "Alright guys, lets lock and load."

They all nodded, excitedly going to the arms room to get ready. The girls, minus TenTen, went to the kitchen to prepare dinner as they expected that they would be hungry when they got home.

Gaara walked to his office to get his weapons when a sharp voice interrupted his thoughts.

"I hope you know what you're doing, Sabaku," she said.

Gaara stopped but didn't turn around. "Just believe in my ability to lead the Family, after all, it was your vote that counted for me to become leader, Elder Tsunade." With that he left, leaving Tsunade speechless. But how could she say anything against_ that_? He was, of course, right.

It was Naruto that had come to her, telling her to give Gaara a chance. If not for Naruto, they wouldn't have had half the members. For some reason, Naruto had this ability to befriend almost everyone within only days of meeting them and to also turn their outlook on life around, despite their situation or what they had done.

Tsunade shook her head, smiling. _Yes, I will believe in you Gaara, because I believe in Naruto._

* * *

_Drip. Drip. Drip._

Her emerald orbs opened slowly as her retinas adjusted to the unfamiliar surroundings. _Where am I?_ was the constant thought that circled her mind every second. She couldn't remember; her memory foggy, but the distinct image that played in her mind at the moment was of the red headed, jade eyed Gaara.

_Yes, that's it! He was running after me because that black haired man, and the blue man captured me,_ she thought. Her memory finally coming back to her.

Her pink tresses were drenched in some sort of liquid that seemed to be coming off the walls. She hoped it was water, but who knew? She didn't even know where she was. The walls were wet and mouldy and were made of some sort of stone brick.

She sat up and realised she was in some sort of decrepit jail, it smelt horrible and it was dank, dark and cold. Sakura stood up slowly and rubbed her hands against her goose bumped arms. God damn it, she was captured...again! She was so sick of it. Her thoughts began to get really dark when suddenly, she heard foot steps.

The pinkette waited until the footsteps were seconds away from her and trained her emerald orbs to the front of the jail cell, where the sillouette of a man stood with another figure next to him.

"Ah, she's awake my love," said a feminine voice, whom was standing next to the first figure.

"Hn. About time, I'd say," said the deep voice.

"W-who are you?" demanded Sakura, but was also hesitant. She thought it best not to agrivate her captors, as most would.

The woman chuckled. "You're a very special girl, we hear."

She didn't know what the hell was going on, but this whole situation was getting weirder by the second. First she is captured by the Sabaku's, then she is shot at by someone whom Orochimaru had hired, then she is captured by someone she could only assume was the Akatsuki.

"Leave us, Konan," said the deep voice, in which the woman nodded and left quickly. "Haruno Sakura?"

Sakura got up slowly. "Yeah. What do you want with me, because this is getting really old!"

"I was going to kill you, but realised you were more _valueable_ alive," he said. The figure walked into the dim light and her eyes widened.

This man had orange spikey hair, with many peircings covering his ears and some on his face. His eyes looked almost swirly, like a pool. "M-me? I don't know-"

"Look, if you don't let me go now, I will beat you to a pulp. I am so sick of being kidnapped, please release me!" she exclaimed angrily, with a fist in the air to show her meaning.

The man chuckled. "Yes, you are much like your mother. Such fire and dominance, however, your threats are empty, since I have the key to your cell and you are behind bars that you cannot bend," said Pain.

Sakura's eyes burned with rage, but he was right. She couldn't bend iron, which meant escape would be highly unlikely at this point. Her shoulders slackened and the pinkette beauty looked down at her feet, slowly backing toward the back of her cell; her captor took joy at the defeated look in her eyes.

He smirked in the darkness. "You know nothing of your past, because you were very little. But rightfully, you should be an Akatsuki member," said Pain.

Sakura didn't understand, it wasn't right; everything this man was saying was a lie! Wasn't it? How could he know her mother...not even she did! But suddenly all thoughts were lost, when the room began to vibrate for a few seconds and the man in front of her looked over to the exit. He almost growled and ran toward where his subordinate had exited without a word.

Sakura could hear faint shouts, gun shots...lots of them. Yelling and screaming. She crept back into the corner and huddled herself close. She had no idea how long she had been a captive there, but she desperately needed food or at least water, it was beginning to make her feel light headed. The screaming, gun shots and fighting wasn't helping from upstairs, but it was an indication to her that someone had come for her. Was it the Snakes? Was it the Sabaku's? Was it Gaara?

She didn't know how long she had been going in and out of consciousness, but, could see that someone was running toward her cell.

"Why don't you just kill me?!" she exclaimed, but it had obviously fell on deaf ears.

A screeching noise sounded as her cell door was opened. Tears fell down her face and realisation became apparent. Kidnappers usually only opened your cell for one of two reasons: to give you food or water, or to kill you, and she didn't see any food in their hands. But then again, she couldn't see through the darkness as to who had opened her door either.

They moved toward her slowly and suddenly she realised who it was. "Y-you came for me?"

They didn't respond.

Tears continued to run down her face, but at least she knew they were joyful tears.

_Finally, I'm out of this shit hole of a cell!_ she thought. _I knew you'd find a way._

The pink haired woman didn't notice the blood on his collar, the bruises on his knuckles or the burns on his hands as he crouched down and picked her up. She wound her arms around his neck as he placed an arm underneath the back of her knees and under her neck, supporting her weak body. She didn't protest, and didn't struggle.

"I-I'm sorry," she said, before passing out.

He continued through the hall and up the stairs at a steady pace. He met the rest of the gang in the main foyer of what appeared to be the Akatsuki manor.

"Lets go," said Gaara with no emotion, holding Sakura close. He looked at many of the Akatsuki members that they had knocked out. It had been successful overall, but had not seen Pain or his second in command. It troubled him, but at least they had Sakura.

Naruto nodded and they all walked out the front door.

* * *

**A/N: **_Hi all,_

_Sorry for the long wait on this one, please forgive me. Don't forget to review. Thanks._

_Bullet2tm_


	10. What you mean to me

**A/N: **_Hey all. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed and read my story so far. Here is the next addition, please read and review. Enjoy._

**Kings**

**Chapter 10: What you mean to me**

* * *

_"You know, if you weren't so cold and rude all the time, you'd be okay," said the pinkette. _

_He honestly couldn't believe the words coming out of this woman's mouth. A while ago, he would have killed her where she stood as she picked some blossoms from a near by tree. She reached up and picked another. Then she spotted what appeared to be a well bloomed, yet beautifully round one. However, it was a few inches too far away for her. She reached with all her might when suddenly a hand came from behind her and picked it with ease. _

_She turned pouting, thinking he was going to throw it away to spite her, however, he simply reached out; holding the blossom in front of her to take. They were close, too close for his liking._

_"Here," he said, but was looking in a different direction. She looked up to him and smiled slightly. _

_"Thank you, Gaara," she smiled, turning toward the tree to pick some more. _

_"I thought I would decorate the table tonight," she said. _

_"And this concerns me...how?" he said in a cold voice, as he sat down on the stone bench next to the sakura tree. _

_He often sat out here at this time, during spring. Everything was so beautiful and yet, so decieving. Because the world wasn't beautiful and peaceful, as it was out here. Gaara turned his jade orbs toward the newest member of the Sabaku's to find that all the reasons he found to come out here, were in _her. _He came out here to be at peace, to look at the beauty rarely found in this world. And when he looked at her, he didn't need to do that. All he needed to do was stare at her a few seconds to feel calm, but the more he thought about it, the more he realised how innocent and...beautiful she was. _

_To think that this woman was residing with the Snakes this whole time. If he'd known earlier, he would have raided their mansion to get her before. And in the few moments he took staring at her, the more scared he became. She could turn the Families feud into a war in an instant, just by being..._her.

_Gaara had to look away. He couldn't lose her now, and the fact that he was thinking something like that really did send chills down his spine. He had never thought anything like this about anyone. Gaara had always been alone, until Naruto had come along. But even after that, he never had anyone to spend his time with like this. _

_Not that he liked it...well that's what he told himself. _

_"Are you okay?" asked Sakura, with a weird look on her face. She had gathered all the blossoms she needed and had placed them in a basket Ino had given her. _

_"Hn," he said before getting up and walking off in the opposite direction. _

_Sakura was left pouting, but her eyes followed Gaara until he was out of sight. "He...really doesn't like me," she said under her breath, her heart sinking slightly. _

Gaara's head began to hurt. It's what she did to him. The memories of her presence gave him head aches.

"Are you okay Gaara?" asked Naruto, a concerned look on his face.

Gaara nodded, frowning. His elbow was resting on the side of the car window, with his palm against his head slightly. That's why he had to get her back, because he needed her around. Not because he wanted her there, but because everyone else cared about her and...that was all.

"Just drive."

The van was quiet, despite all the members that sat in the back. They were pretty upset, but being men, they said nothing to anyone. They instead sat with their weapons at the ready in deep thought. They avoided everyone's eye contact, because that meant that their feelings would be shown. And none of them wanted that, so they remained silent...brooding like idiots.

*

After what seemed like the longest car ride ever, they all stepped out of the van.

"Spare no one. The Akatsuki won't get away with this!" yelled Naruto.

The others nodded. Lee was pumped, jumping up and down warming up his limbs. Shino and Neji remained silent, but at the ready. Choji and Shikamaru were talking to Gaara, going over Shikamaru's plan, which Gaara authorised with a simple nod. Naruto, Kiba and Kankuro were beginning to get impatient.

"Can we _go_ now? Sakura-chan can't wait any longer! It's already been too long! We should have gone after her straight away!" exclaimed Naruto.

A hand was placed on his shoulder and the blonde turned to look into jade orbs. Naruto looked solemn, but understood that now wasn't the time to get worked up. The only way they were going to get her back, hinged on Shikamaru's plan.

Kiba rolled his eyes at Naruto, as he pulled his shot gun out of his holster from his back. "Let's go, every one knows what they have to do," said Gaara evenly.

Everyone nodded.

* * *

"That is the biggest bullshit I have ever fucking seen, you asshole!" yelled a long blonde haired man.

"Tch. What ever, what's fair is fair...and you lose! Bwahahaha!" exclaimed the man who smelled of fish.

"You're a cheat!" exclaimed Deidara. "I should shoot you where you fucking stand, and there's no WAY I'm giving you my cash! Forget it!"

Suddenly at these words, Kisame stood up with a hand on his gun holster; his eyes narrowed to mere slits. "You _better_ pay me, or so help me, I'll kill you right here! Don't make me use Samahada!"

Deidara smirked. "You can try, fishy smurf, but don't..."

Suddenly a bang was heard from downstairs, and then hurried foot steps a level below them. Kisame turned his head swiftly too. "Let's continue this later."

Diedara nodded.

*

Gaara stood in the middle of the hall, surrounded. Perhaps it wasn't such a good idea after all.

There were at least twenty hench men holding guns up toward Gaara, they were obviously the Akatsuki's lackey's. Not the true gang. But they would show themselves soon enough.

The hole in the front door was enough to get their attention. But he was waiting, their plan hadn't come to fruition just yet.

Suddenly clapping was heard coming from behind him, so Gaara's eyes turned to the left and he slowly moved his head toward the noise. The henchmen moved to the side to let the first Akatsuki member that he had seen, through.

"I had always thought you were the cool collective one out of all of your fucked up Family, but stupid? Well, that's a new trait I can add to your personality," said the blonde, with a gun raised toward Gaara.

Behind him Kisame had slipped through the circle too, his Samahada out at the ready.

"How about we start with putting your guns on the floor, Sabaku," said Kisame, snidely. His smirk was beginning to eat away at Gaara's calm.

However, the red head didn't move. "Now, lets pick apart your fucked up plan. Let me guess, there are a few of your gang members waiting behind that door?" surmised Kisame, nodding toward the door that lead to the kitchen.

"C'mon, that's old! When you go up against us, Demon, you've gotta have style, but most importantly...unoriginality, seriously yeah?" exclaimed Deidara. He walked forward and pointing his gun close to Gaara's head.

The Sabaku sibling looked pissed, which caused the both of the Akatsuki members to smile even more. Their plans were found out and the door that reached the kitchen opened to reveal six of the Sabaku members edging forward with guns to their backs; their hands up in the air in surrender. Lee, Choji, Shikamaru, Kiba, Neji and Shino walked forward with defeated looks on their faces.

Gaara didn't bother to ask them what happened.

"Um, we...got caught," said Lee, very annoyed at himself.

"Yeah, thanks Captain obvious," said Kiba, shooting a glare at Lee.

"Don't speak to me like that! I am a youthful young man with many charms! I don't believe _you_ did a better job, Kiba!" exclaimed Lee, with his fist up in the air toward Kiba.

Kiba rolled his eyes. "If you don't shut up...I will shut your mouth for you!" yelled Kiba angrily, now turning fully toward him.

"How about the _both_ of you shut your holes, Lord Jashin won't have pity on you if you _don't_," said a sly character who had a gun to Kiba's back.

"Hn, don't start that again," said a weird looking character who was holding a gun to Lee's back. He had greyish skin with what looked like sewn thread through the middle of his forearms.

"Fuck you Kakuzu!" yelled the man behind Kiba, narrowing his eyes at his colleague.

Gaara noticed that all the people holding guns behind his gang's back were Akatsuki members as they all had black shirts with red clouds and black ties over the top. He knew them all. Kakuzu was behind Lee; Hidan was behind Kiba; a girl with blue hair and origami by the name of Konan was behind Shino; an odd looking man whom was wearing a half white and half black suit by the name of Zetsu, was behind Shikamaru; a young man with red hair, similar to Gaara's by the name of Sasori was behind Choji and Tobi a new recruit was behind Neji. He had an orange mask on with a small hole on the right side of face where his right eye should be.

Kiba rolled his eyes. "This is your fault you know," he said, looking to Lee.

Lee narrowed his round goofy eyes at Kiba. "Well, perhaps if you had dealt with that man more quickly and skillfully like _I_ did, then perhaps we wouldn't be in this mess, Kiba-san," said Lee evenly.

Kiba's eyes widened in fury. "That's it...you're going down," said Kiba.

Hidan gave Kakuzu a look before letting Kiba go. He was so amused that the Sabaku's were so quick to fight each other. Kakuzu did the same with Lee.

Kiba rushed toward Lee, his fist going toward Lee's face, however, Lee's quick speed allowed him heaps of time to dodge and Kiba's fist went straight into Kakuzu's face, sending him flying. Hidan expected Lee to go after Kiba, however, Lee instead rushed quickly toward _him; _round house kicking him in the face which sent Hidan flying backwards.

The others followed suit, getting rid of their captors.

"Nice work Kiba-san...I didn't mean..." began Lee, looking toward Kiba.

"I know Lee," said Kiba shaking his head, but sometimes, he really _did _want to punch Lee in the face. Suddenly he dodged a kick from someone as a huge brawl began.

Gaara smirked before slipping away unnoticed. A new arrival, their leader Pain, showed him where Sakura was being held, so that is where he would be going. Gaara slipped into the shadows as Pain opened a door underneath the stair well leading to their sleeping quarters, however, after seeing what was going on closed it quickly.

Gaara narrowed his eyes and followed.

*

Pain's steps were even, so he could hear someone following him. He smirked. _Well, I guess I'll just have to see Sakura another time._

"Why did you take her?" asked a deep, cold voice from the shadows.

The hall way was dank and dark with water dripping down the walls, mould growing on the sides and the ceiling and it was very cold.

"Hn. Why did _you_?" asked Pain, turning slowly to reveal his overly peirced face and odd purple orbs that peirced into Gaara's jade ones. There was something about him that gave even Gaara an odd feeling. Like devastation. Like...evil.

Gaara looked away. "It doesn't matter," said Gaara, pulling out a 9mm from behind his black suit jacket. He pointed it at Pain. "You're going to die now."

Pain frowned. _Yes, this is going to hurt._

The sound of a bullet leaving Gaara's gun was heard and echo'd throughout the hall way in several directions, and Pain hit the ground in a pool of blood. Gaara didn't hesitate, nor did he look at what he had done. He was used to killing people, it was his life. His job. But there was one thing he wasn't used to, and that was feeling like something was missing.

_"They were attacked," said Shino stoicly and handed the phone to Gaara. _

_The red head nodded. He was calm, in fact, he was more worried for the safety of Naruto...not Sakura. _

_"What happened?" he spoke into the phone._

_**"She's gone..." **began Naruto through the phone. _

_Gaara frowned. Gone? Dead? No..._

_**"...I...I can't find her,"** spoke Naruto again. **"She was right here...there was a gun fight and..."**_

_"Enough, I'll send Neji," said Gaara. _

_*_

_"Let go of me!" she exclaimed, but their grip only tightened. The thug slapped her across the cheek, hard. _

_Sakura fell to her knees, her face full of surprise and realisation. Was...she going to die? Is this what was behind the safe walls of the mansion?_

_"Call them, they'll pay heavily for her now that they've seen what we can do," said a deep voice, whom was the leader of the little group that had taken Sakura. "Tie her up and gag her, I don't want her screaming."_

_Sakura struggled as they bound her wrists and ankles together and put a piece of white cloth around her mouth. Tears fell from her eyes and she couldn't bare to look at any of them. _

_"As you know," said the man, who was now speaking through a mobile phone. "...we have something you want. Now, what price will you pay to have her back?"_

_"**What price will **you_ _**pay to live?**" asked the voice behind the phone. _

_The man laughed. "A wise guy huh? Well, I don't take kindly to those who speak down to me, I have something you want. Do I need to start hurting her?" he asked, getting serious with the question at the end. _

_Silence could only be heard from the other end of the phone. _

_"She already is, and for that, no mercy will be shown to you," said the cold voice. _

_This made him frown at those words as he shut the mobile phone__. **Is he watching us? **he thought. He turned toward the girl. "She must have a tracker on her, get rid of it now, and then get rid of her. They're coming." His hench men all nodded and two of them picked up the girl, taking her out the back. He wasn't going to risk a slaughter, but...it was too late. _

_BOOM. The front door blew off, shattering into tiny pieces. Two figures stood in the shadows, and through the smoke and debris, everyone could only see their silluettes. And then they saw nothing as the slaughter began. _

_In the back alley, Sakura couldn't believe her luck so far. First she is kidnapped, which seemed to be a common occurance, and then she is deemed not needed, so now they were getting rid of her? They had dragged her into a vehicle after Naruto had bought her some icecream. She had gone shopping with Ino while Naruto and Kiba had gone to some 'meeting'. After they got back, Naruto simply smiled and told her he would buy both the girls a treat from the icecream parlour. Ino had of course declined, but Sakura was excited and couldn't wait to have to dessert. _

_They waited for a couple of minutes for the icecreams to be put into cones. She took the icecream from the man in the icecream booth, but suddenly she had been dragged backward; her icecream fell to the ground, untouched. Naruto had screamed after her, but she was knocked out...and so was he. Ino screamed her lungs out and passed out; fainted. _

_Sakura couldn't fathom how a great day could turn so ugly and dangerous. She feared for Naruto and Ino, had they captured them too? Suddenly a shadow overcast her view and she looked up to find a cold metal object had been placed to her forehead. A gun. First he looked as if he were about to pull the trigger, but an idea must have popped into his head as he began to grin. _

_"Well, since you're about to die, maybe you should do **us** some good before you go," he grinned and looked to his partner whom nodded. They began to take off her tank top, she tried to struggle, but her binds forced her to take everything they were about to do. She was still gagged too, so she couldn't scream loud enough for anyone to hear. _

_They moved to her lower body but before anything could be removed there, gun shots were heard and blood splattered onto her chest as she lay with her back to the ground. Her emerald orbs widened with tears running freely from her eyes in shock. Were they dead? The men lay dead next to her, flinching slightly from the nerves in their body. She looked up to see the **one** person she least expected. _

_He walked up to Sakura, unbound her hands and legs and took the gag from her mouth. He lifted her up with his arms around her knees and back of the neck; hoisting her up effortlessly. She cried herself senseless and practically strangled him from fear that he would leave her. And even the fact that she had no clothing on her upper body didn't bother her. She was safe now. _

_He watched with jade eyes as the girl, whom he deemed stupid and annoying, fell asleep in his arms. He had to hold himself together...he was the boss after all. In fact, if he was more responsible, he wouldn't have come. _

_Why did he come? _

_Because he realised he was part of their Family now, and no one messed with his Family and lived. They were gangsters and thugs, but the woman in his arms was nothing like them, and that is why they treasured her. She was beautiful and kind; everything he wasn't, yet, he couldn't squash the urge that he had to torture the men that were about to commit something so horrible. The things he thought as he saw them towering over her and the rage he felt, made him realise that she meant more to him than what he first thought. And he couldn't bare the thought of having someone like her missing in his life. And neither could anyone else. _

And here he was again, staring at the pathetic excuse for a woman. She was so fragile...why couldn't she stop getting into these situations? He hated her for it, but at the same time, was glad that she was here. She was staring at him with those innocent emerald eyes.

Sakura said something to him, but he couldn't hear her.

_Is this what its like...to miss someone?_ he thought, as he picked her up silently. She felt her hot tears on his shoulder again. _Yes, I came for you._

*

He walked past the corridor in which Pain had been killed, however, mild surprise etched Gaara's facial features as he walked by slowly with Sakura still in his arms.

_He's...gone._

He walked further and then out to where he had left his gang fighting with the Akatsuki. It appeared that the Sabaku Family had won for now.

Naruto and a few of the others looked to him and smiled.

Yes, they had won. But how much longer would this battle continue?

_Until they're all dead,_ thought Gaara darkly, with a scowl upon his face and his grip tightened on Sakura as they walked out to their get away car.

* * *

**A/N: **_Hey, this is it. Thanks to everyone who have passed on reviews. Keep them coming please. I apologise if this is too much in that their relationship is progressing too fast with regard to feelings, however, I want to end this story to get on with others and it is the 10th chapter. _

_Bullet2tm_


End file.
